


Бандит и джентльмен

by Darts, Sherlock_Sebastian



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darts/pseuds/Darts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Sebastian/pseuds/Sherlock_Sebastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон Уотсон в своем рассказе "Знаменитый клиент" обмолвился парой фраз о Шинвелле Джонсоне, бывшем бандите, работающем на Шерлока Холмса. Эта история о том, с чего все начиналось.</p><p>Работа выполнена командой "Дротики" для Большой Игры-5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бандит и джентльмен

~ 1 ~

Если бы историю рассказывал Берни Сайкс, он бы начал так: «Первая встреча Шинвелла "Порки" Джонсона с мистером Шерлоком Холмсом была _с-ног-сши-ба-тель-на_ ». Да-да, так бы и сказал. Берни, тренер мой, тот еще умник, любит всякие странные словечки. Американец, чего с него взять!..

Я хоть и не Берни, но, по правде, лучше, чем _с-ног-сши-ба-тель-но_ , мое знакомство с мистером Холмсом и не опишешь.

Берни тогда, перед боем, давая мне последние наказы, предупреждал: «Ты, Порки, дружок, с этим хлыщом смотри в оба, не так он прост, каким кажется». Как в воду глядел.

Только я его совет-то на ус не намотал. А следовало бы.

Ну сами посудите, вижу я в другом углу ринга этого жердяя, и выглядит он весь из себя _дже-е-ентльменом_ , которому приспичило острых ощущений. Знаю я этих богатеньких бездельников, хаживают они сюда, к Арти Брустеру в «Саутворк-кингс-корт», кулаками со скуки помахать. Любо-дорого кого-нибудь из них на место поставить, меньше нос задирать будут. Хотя… какое-то время все ж будут. Придется. Чтоб кровь из разбитого носа не хлестала. У Арти-то новые правила не в чести. Да и от боя в перчатках эка радость! Сразу ясно, чистюлей-лордом правила выдуманы, везде этим умникам перчатки подавай, даже там, где и вовсе нет в них нужды. Зато старые-то, «лондонские призовые», у Арти соблюдаются. Не от и до, но вы не подумайте, все честь по чести…

Так о чем я?.. О моем поединке с мистером Холмсом тем вечером, да. _С-ног-сши-ба-тель-ном._

Вышел он из своего угла, когда рефери нас объявил, руку мне для приветствия подал, как полагается, — хоть и жилистую, и видно, что тренированную, но в моей-то две таких худеньких ручонки уместятся. Пусть я и одного с ним росту буду, а все ж фунтов на тридцать-сорок тяжелей, тут и на весы вставать не надо, чтоб понять. Не тягаться ему со мной, не тягаться. Одного удара вполсилы хватит, чтоб с ног этого хлюпика сбить. Хорош противничек, нечего сказать, невелика честь такого завалить. Даже стараться не придется.

А он-то жмет мне руку и еще ухмыляется. Высокомерно так. Как все они, чертовы богатенькие любители, сраные хозяева мира.

Не-е, думаю, со мной такой номер не пройдет, дорогуша. Я такого не потерплю. Вот рефери сейчас скажет «время!», и я с твоей рожи первым делом эту ухмылочку-то и сотру. Первым же стрэтом, будь уверен. А потом еще под ребра… и ты, мистер зазнайка, будешь валяться у меня под ногами на потеху всем собравшимся. И сюда больше не заявишься.

От первого удара он увернулся. Как увернулся — ума не приложу, невозможно было увернуться-то. Но этот хлыщ словно мысли мои прочел, словно предвидел, как и куда я бить собираюсь. Второй удар я так ему и не нанес. Потому что через мгновение — и что он такое сделал, я ж и кулаков его не увидел, только боль в груди да голове почувствовал! — я грохнулся на спину на пол ринга. Рефери начал время отсчитывать, это я слышал. И еще видел, как лампы над головой кружились размытыми желтыми шарами. А спустя секунду и рефери перестал считать, и лампы потухли. 

Все, что происходило после, я знаю уже со слов Берни Стайкса.

«Ты, — говорит, — валяешься на земле. Руки-ноги раскинул, в потолок бессмысленно пялишься. Толпа онемела — будто у всех разом языки поотсохли. Только взгляд переводят ошарашенно: с тебя на хлыща этого, а потом опять на тебя. А хлыщ-то, будь он неладен, поворачивается в одну сторону ринга, в другую, отвешивает поклоны, словно он хренов Дэн Лино(1), закончивший комические сценки в «Олд Мо». Да еще издевательски так заявляет: «Прошу прощения у почтенной публики, что представление закончилось, не успев начаться». Вот ведь ублюдок!»

Берни все это мне рассказывал уже после, когда мы в раздевалке сидели. В ушах у меня шумело. Берни много чего говорил, да я его почти не слушал. Когда в голове громыхают барабаны, сложно слушать, знаете ли. Особенно если и новости не из приятных.  
Я и после ухода Берни какое-то время продолжал так сидеть — все надеялся, что барабаны в голове вот-вот затихнут да я смогу с этой чертовой скамьи подняться без того, чтоб опять на пол не грохнуться. Сейчас, думаю, еще чуток… я встану, оденусь да пойду в «Семь ключей», пропущу стаканчик-другой старого доброго джина. Напиться — лучшее средство забыть о постыдном проигрыше.

Арти-то Брустер тут у себя отдельных комнат для боксеров-любителей из господ не держит. Может, и выделили бы — десять-двенадцать шиллингов лишними ни для кого не бывают, — да только места под это все у него тут не водится. Так что у Арти мы все, и профи, и любители, перед боем и после, в одной общей комнате себя в порядок приводим. Здешним дже-е-ентльменам такой порядок даже нравится — острые ощущения как-никак, за ними ж они сюда и хаживают. Главное только — часы да бумажник получше запрятать, чтоб не спер кто. Хотя ребята, как правило, не рискуют, знают, Арти-то три шкуры сдерет, если в его заведении на воровстве попадешься. Может покалечить, а может вовсе прибить, тут как повезет. Или не повезет. Я вот что вам скажу: если уж приспичит поживиться чем из чужих-то карманов, лучше после на улице или в пабе по этим карманам пошарить. И с барышом останешься, и проблем лишних не огребешь…

Плохой из меня рассказчик, вы уж простите. Отвлекаюсь на всякие мелочи. Про мистера Холмса собирался рассказывать, а вовсе не про порядки у Арти.

Так вот, про мистера Холмса…

Сижу я, значит, все там же, в раздевалке на лавке. Прислушиваюсь, когда гул в голове утихнет и мысли более-менее на место встанут. И видимо, так я всем этим серьезно был занят, что появление-то мистера Холмса и не приметил. Поднимаю голову — вижу его в дальнем углу комнаты. Когда там появился — один дьявол ведает.

Без дьявола тут точно не обошлось, ей-ей, уж поверьте. Потому что я как на него в тот момент глянул, так и все — пропал. Будто б до этого мужиков голых не видывал никогда… И фигура-то у него не та, чтоб с ума сходить: слишком он тощий да и бледный как сама смерть. А вот надо ж… я на него тогда пялился, словно во всем мире зрелища краше не знавал. Сам не свой стал. Сидел ни жив ни мертв, лишний раз вздохнуть боялся. А сердце мое так и ухало глухо, так и ухало… Душу он у меня тогда украл, вот что. И ведь исподтишка, незаметно, как заправский вор-карманник какой.

Должно быть, во время матча он слишком сильно мне по голове дал, вот что думаю. Иначе как еще объяснить, что со мной в ту минуту творилось?..

Вроде б и видел я его на ринге-то, и был он тогда по пояс голый, как положено. И смотрел же на него — и ничего не дрогнуло. А сейчас стоит он ко мне спиной в чем мать родила, а я и размяк весь, сижу глазею на него да слюни глотаю. А в штанах у меня, наоборот, тесно стало — в боевую готовность мой дружок пришел.

Не буду врать, будто я с мужиками в подобные игры не играл никогда. Бывало. И частенько, чего уж греха-то таить. Поиметь какого-нибудь симпатичного пацана — я до этого всегда охоч. Хотя и бабу поиметь тоже буду не прочь, особенно если какая задарма осчастливить захочет, почему б с такой и не помиловаться-то?

Но тут дело другое, понимаете. Словно колдовство какое…

Хотя задница у него была что надо. Загляденье, а не задница. Небольшая, упругая… как раз по моим ладоням. Потискать такую — одно удовольствие. А лучше и не только потискать.

Ох, господи, да не будь он сраным джентльменом, а обычным простым парнем, не сидел бы я размазня размазней, давно б его уж в оборот взял. Встал бы, подошел к нему, обхватил бы за плечи. А то, может, и не за плечи… К себе притянул, сказал бы: «А пойдем-ка, приятель, в «Семь ключей», опрокинем по стаканчику, отметим наш с тобой бой». А дальше, глядишь, поначалу обжимания, а потом и остальное. Хоть на рожу-то я и не писаный красавец, но вот телом господь бог не обидел. Нигде не обидел, уж поверьте. И я умею быть убедительным, если что… ну, вы поняли. Если парень вдруг в последний момент заартачиться надумает. Я уж ежели чего захочу, своего не упущу, вот ей-ей.  
Но к джентльмену-то так просто не подкатишь. Мало ли что пойдет не так, с бобби я лишний раз встречаться лучше поостерегусь. Тем более из-за таких вот дел. Чем за подобное дерьмо, пусть уж как в прошлые разы — за грабеж да нападение срок мотать, оно не так постыдно.

А сам-то этот мистер Холмс мой к нему интерес словно этой своей задницей почувствовал, не иначе. Вот ведь черт!.. И не поворачивался вроде, но точно говорю, прекрасно все на мой счет понял. 

Думаете, начал спешно одеваться, чтоб скорее слинять? Да ничуть! Даже наоборот. Отложил обратно на лавку кальсоны, которые уж вот-вот собрался надеть. Переместил вес с одной ноги на другую, потянулся — ну все делал, чтоб я на него полюбовался всласть. Потом еще и развернулся — и впереди у него тоже оснащено было дай бог каждому. Было на что посмотреть.

Но знаете, он хоть и принимал тут передо мной соблазнительные позы, да все ж без того кокетства, как у молли(2), когда они, чтоб цену поболее набить, клиентов зазывают. Так же — да не так. Мистер-то Холмс хоть и крутился сейчас передо мной голышом, да явно совсем с другой целью, уж у меня в этом глаз наметан. «Посмотри на меня, Порки, — как бы говорил он, — посмотри внимательно. Полюбуйся, так уж и быть. Разрешаю. Посмотри и запомни: на большее, чем я позволяю тебе здесь и сейчас, не смей даже надеяться. Даже не рассчитывай и на то, что такое еще раз тебе обломится». Так-то вот.

Ну а мистер Холмс, посчитав, видать, что покрасовался передо мной довольно, начал потихоньку одеваться. Я же как сидел на лавке да на него пялился, так и продолжал —дурак дураком, ей-богу. Ну а он когда совсем в свой костюм запаковался — до галстука и перчаток, — голову в мою сторону таки повернул. Глянул так, что меня аж до мурашек пробрало. Колючий у него взгляд, скажу я вам, — не смог я его выдержать, отвел свой. Он на это (а может, и не на это вовсе) только усмехнулся — точно как тогда, на ринге, когда руку мне жал. Потом взял трость, котелок свой тоже прихватил, но вместо того чтоб уйти восвояси, в мою сторону направился. Я не знал, куда деваться… А мистер-то Холмс не просто подошел, еще и на лавку рядом со мной присел.

— Я видел ваш бой со Стивом Дикси две недели назад, мистер Джонсон.

Мистер, черт побери, Джонсон, понимаете, а?! _Ми-и-истер_. У меня аж челюсть упала. Кто и когда меня мистером-то Джонсоном называл — да никто и никогда.

А он продолжал, будто и не заметил моего замешательства:

— Хороший бой. И красивая победа. В то время как Стив Дикси рассчитывал исключительно на силу своих кулаков, вы показали, что кулаки в бой пускать следует с умом: старались просчитать наперед его действия, меняли тактику сообразно обстоятельствам. Думать головой, мистер Джонсон, — ценное качество в любом деле, и бокс не исключение, что вы блестяще продемонстрировали две недели назад. Но, к сожалению, не сегодня. Знаете, почему вы проиграли? Стива Дикси вы воспринимали достойным противником, понимали — чтобы его побороть, одной физической силы недостаточно, необходимы хитрость и точный расчет. Я же достойным соперником вам не показался, даже бой решили не затягивать, до такой степени сочли меня никчемным. Подумали закончить все нокаутом после пары ударов, не так ли?

Я не знал, что и ответить. Все так... Но как это он в мысли мои ухитрился залезть, а?

— И обманулись, как показали дальнейшие события. Слишком самонадеянно с вашей стороны было считать бой выигранным, даже его не начав. Меня это, мистер Джонсон, признаюсь, порядком разозлило. И еще пренебрежение мной как противником. Потому я и счел себя вправе ответить вам вашей же монетой — послал вас в нокаут в первом раунде первым же ударом. Надеюсь, вы простите мне эту шутку.

Я бы и хотел на него разозлиться, на другого бы разозлился, точно говорю, и спуску бы не дал. Кому есть дело до того, кончился бой или нет — на ринге закончился, на улице вновь начнется. Задний двор еще как сгодится для выяснения отношений. Да и на улице-то мне сподручнее, в своей стихии окажусь как-никак. Только вот на него, на мистера-то Холмса, я злиться не мог. И хотел бы — да не мог. 

Вот он сейчас сидел со мной рядышком, а я даже голову в его сторону повернуть страшился. Почему страшился, сам не пойму. Только и мог разглядывать, как брюки из добротной серой шерсти его худые коленки обнимают, разглядывал и любовался. Все ж сильно он меня приложил на ринге, вот что… ведь нормально соображать я именно после этого перестал. Мысли в голове завелись чудн _ы_ е, непривычные мысли. Не мои совсем.

А мистер Холмс из жилетного кармана часы достал, на время глянул:

— Что ж, пожалуй, мне пора… — И со скамьи собрался было уже встать. 

— Порки, — вдруг выпалил я. Сказал — и тут же об этом пожалел. Щеки, и без того всегда красные, совсем заполыхали. 

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил мистер Холмс.

— Так меня зовут, — говорю. — Порки. Все так кличут. Мистером-то Джонсоном мне… несподручно. — И добавил, спохватившись: — Вы уж извините.

Дальше мы какое-то время молча сидели: я продолжал разглядывать коленки мистера Холмса, а мистер Холмс разглядывал меня. Точно — разглядывал, не совру. Такой взгляд, как у него, он и кожей чувствуется.

Разглядывал, разглядывал, а потом внезапно расхохотался. Я от неожиданности-то взгляд от его коленок оторвал, в лицо ему глянул. Смеялся он легко, звонко, совсем по-мальчишески и так заразительно, а в глазах при этом такое лукавство, что я тоже невольно заулыбался. Хотя и не понимал ничего…

— Простите меня, — мистер Холмс старался смех-то сдержать, да никак это у него не выходило, — пожалуйста, простите. Дело в том… я вдруг осознал, что в моем ближайшем окружении есть человек, которому это прозвище подходит куда больше, чем кому бы то ни было, и уж конечно, куда больше, чем вам.

Не знаю, кого он там имел в виду, но явно эта мысль его сильно развеселила, раз он никак успокоиться не мог.

— Все же почему вы — Порки? Лишнего жира в вас нет ни унции. Мускулатура такая, что Геракла или Марса с вас лепить можно. Не вижу ни малейшей причины называть себя толстяком.

— Папаша так называл, — сказал я смущенно. — Мальчонкой-то я крупным был. Особенно рядом с остальной ребятней. Вот и пошло — толстяк Шинвелл, толстяк Шинвелл… а потом и просто Толстяк… Я и привык.

— Боюсь, так к вам обращаться выше моих сил. — Мистер Холмс опять хохотнул. Мне показалось, что он вновь того своего знакомого вспомнил, который, по его мнению, больше будет Порки, чем я. — Лучше уж по имени.

Шинвеллом меня тоже мало кто величал, но оно все ж как-то ближе… всяко лучше, чем мистер-то Джонсон, поэтому я в ответ плечами пожал, мол, ладно, пусть Шинвелл, раз так хотите.

— Что ж, мистер… — Он осекся, помолчал немного и улыбнулся. — Что ж, — повторил, — >Шинвелл. Я надеюсь, шутка, учиненная сегодня мной на ринге, не повлияет губительно на вашу дальнейшую боксерскую карьеру. — И добавил смущенно: — Поверьте, я бы этого совсем не желал. — Поднялся со скамьи и направился к выходу.

— Отыграться-то дадите? — бросил я ему вслед.

Он повернулся, усмехнулся да головой помотал: нет, мол, не дам.

А потом вмиг посерьезнел: 

— Нам лучше не встречаться, Шинвелл.

Не знаю уж, что у него в тот момент на уме было, но мне показалось, не про бокс он тогда думал.

Больше мистер Холмс ничего не сказал. Попрощался только и вышел за дверь.

У меня же эти его последние слова долго еще в ушах звучали.

~

Я тогда не знал, что он сыщик.

Но думаю, даже если и знал бы, ничего не изменилось.

 

~ 2 ~

В следующий раз с мистером Холмсом я свиделся совсем скоро — там же, в «Саутворк-кингс-корт». С Тедом Брауном мистер Холмс бился, и хороший у них вышел бой, скажу я вам, не чета моему неделей ранее. Поначалу-то я на Теда деньги ставить собрался: Тед даже и меня крупнее, что уж про мистера Холмса говорить, и за последний год ни одного проигрыша за ним не числилось. Все на него ставили. А мне вдруг блажь какая-то в голову взбрела — я на мистера Холмса ставку сделал. Да еще и сколько поставил-то — соверен целый! Сильно рисковал, да вы это и сами понимаете. Но я тогда вот что подумал: а вдруг мистер Холмс опять какой-нибудь хитрый номер отколет, какой со мной провернул? С такими ловкачами никогда не отгадаешь, чего ждать. 

И не подвел меня мистер Холмс, спасибо ему. С хорошим барышом после боя оставил.

Хотя во время поединка я уж стал подумывать, плакали мои денежки. Под конец второго раунда Тед мистеру Холмсу джебом в голову заехал так, что мистер Холмс на ринг как подкошенный рухнул — казалось, и не встанет больше. Рефери вот-вот счет собрался закрыть да Теда победителем объявить, но «десять» все ж сказать не успел, когда мистер Холмс на ноги поднялся. А тут, благодарение богу, и в гонг ударили, мистер Холмс в свой угол поплелся. На табурет тяжело рухнул, глаза закрыл. На вид как покойник, вот ей-ей. В лице ни кровинки, а из уха струйка крови течет. У меня аж сердце заныло, так я в тот момент распереживался. Не знаю, от чего больше: от того ль, что вот-вот со всеми сбережениями распрощаюсь, или из-за мистера Холмса, которому бой продолжать совсем не следовало б. Еще такой удар — и прямая дорога на кладбище. К доктору ему б сейчас, а не дальше драться. 

И тут через толпу мужик какой-то протискиваться к рингу стал. Статный, усатый, в костюме добротном. Из благородных, короче. «Пустите, — кричит, — я доктор!» — и к мистеру Холмсу через веревки полез. Пульс тронул, глаза посмотрел, кровь начал вытирать. И все это время что-то рассерженно мистеру Холмсу выговаривал, видать, о том, что закончить бой надобно. Только мистер Холмс его наставления слушать и не думал. За рукав доктора ухватил, притянул поближе и что-то в ухо зашептал. Доктор враз напрягся, голову в сторону резко мотнул, пытаясь кого-то в толпе разглядеть, но мистер Холмс его тут же одернул, что, мол, не след внимания ненужного привлекать. Секунду это длилось. Но взгляд доктора я проследить успел, и что увидел, меня изрядно озадачило — там, куда доктор посмотрел, Джек Тернер с каким то лощеным франтом стоял. Франт весь из себя писаный красавчик просто: манишка аж как фонарь светилась, настолько белоснежная, а на фраке ни одной лишней складочки, будто он новехонький, только в лавке купленный. На пальце у франта крупный перстень посверкивал. Изумруд в золоте, вот ей-ей, не совру, такие камешки я с какого угодно расстояния распознаю. Щеголей, подобных этому, я только на картинках и видывал — у Китти, приятельницы моей, вся стена подобными журнальными красавчиками обклеена, дурочка мечтает, что какой-либо из таких на нее западет. Увезет в свой дом на Парк-лейн аль еще куда. 

Что этот хлыщ забыл на другой стороне реки в тутошних трущобах — вот загадочка-то… Точно не драться пришел. И не ставить на драку, потому что разговор занимал его поболее того, что на ринге творилось. Да и вообще, какие дела у такого щеголя-богатея могли быть с Джеком Тернером?

Про Джека-то вы, небось, наслышаны, его имя не только тут, в южных доках, вес имеет — в Лаймхаузе, Уайтчепеле да Шадвелле тоже на слуху будет. Меня он работать на себя звал года полтора назад, я как раз только из Паркхерста(3) откинулся. Деньги хорошие предлагал, да я отказался. Скажете, дурак — ну и пусть, право ваше… Только какие-никакие принципы у меня все ж имеются, и я от них не отступлюсь. С такой мразью как Джек Тернер, дел иметь не стану, пусть даже жизнь моя на кону окажется.

Я вам вот что скажу: есть на свете вещи, которые делать нельзя. Совсем никак нельзя —  
кем бы ты ни был. Пусть не самым честным образом промышляешь, а все равно по понятиям поступать следует и какой-то страх пред богом иметь. 

Я что думаю… птенчика(4) убить не воспрещено, что бы об этом ни трещали, особенно если сгоряча выйдет или птенчик сам нарвется. Малолетних хищников по улицам много шныряет, иные во сто крат хуже взрослых, почему к ним по-особенному относиться-то? По мне, что взрослого шлепнуть, что птенчика — все едино. Могу, если потребуется.

Но то, что Джек с птенчиками творит — дело другое, против всех понятий, я так сужу. Никакого страха ни пред богом, ни пред чертом... когда птенчиков похищают (не только беспризорных, иных и от родителей) да продают либо в бордели иль напрямую какому-нибудь покупателю — подбирают под его желания. А уж что дальше с птенчиками происходит, о том лучше не знать вовсе. Кого из Темзы через некоторое время выловят, изуродованного так, что лучше б и не находили. А о ком больше ни слуху ни духу, матерям остается лишь оплакивать пропавших крошек да надеяться, что где-то лучшей жизнью они живут. Только какое там!..

Птенчики, конечно, не единственный бизнес Джека, но основной доход ему перепадает именно с них. Многие про его делишки наслышаны, только умные-то люди языки за зубами держат. У Джека все схвачено, даже местная полиция на мази — зачем высовываться? В Темзе-то с перерезанным горлом плавать никто не жаждет. 

Но я отвлекся сильно… и взгляд доктора в толпу, и мои мысли про франта с Джеком пару секунд заняли, а я расписал, будто несколько часов над всем кумекал. Парочка меня заинтересовала, не совру, а еще заинтересовало, какое отношение ко всему мистер Холмс мог иметь. Но долго об этом раздумывать было недосуг, на ринг вновь стал пялиться — происходящее там меня занимало сильнее. Как-никак мои сбережения от исхода боя зависели.

Мистер же Холмс доктору улыбнулся, ободряюще по плечу похлопал — убеждая, что он, мол, в порядке, не стоит на его счет волноваться. Но доктор, кажись, все равно так не считал, однако в руки себя взял быстро, своим докторским делом занялся: кровь у мистера Холмса оттер, из фляги чем-то напоил. Вряд ли джином, от джина так даже джентльмены не кривятся. Потом опять что-то мистеру Холмсу стал втолковывать, да скоренько понял, что без толку. Головой помотал раздраженно и за веревки обратно полез — я за ним понаблюдал чуток, видел, как его усы топорщились да желваки играли: ну точно, сильно доктор гневался.

А еще, когда он за ограждения вылезал, я заприметил вот что: с низеньким типом доктор взглядом пересекся, кивнул ему, и тип к Джеку с франтом поближе стал пробираться. С виду мужик обычней некуда, да только у меня глаз наметан, я бобби в любой толпе определю, и этот, юркий, маленький, с крысиной мордой точно бобби был. Не местный, местных я в лицо знаю, но точно говорю, полицейский. Такая новость мне по нраву не пришлась: в одиночку-то бобби сюда не суются. Я зал взглядом обвел, и точно, еще шестерых заприметил, тоже недалеко от Джека с франтом болтались. Все в штатском. Нехорошим это попахивало, облавой аль еще чем… оставалось надеяться, что как-то выкручусь. Линять пока не хотелось, все ж деньжата большие на кону стояли.

Тут и гонг прозвучал, так что я решил про франта с Джеком да пришлых бобби после подумать, когда бой Теда с мистером Холмсом завершится. 

А завершился он скоренько. 

Едва Тед с табурета своего поднялся, так у меня сразу от сердца отлегло, понял я, кто сегодня в победителях будет. А все потому, что Тед мистера Холмса тоже презрительной улыбочкой наградил, ну точь-в-точь как я сам неделей назад. Я-то знал, что нельзя мистера Холмса недооценивать, а вот Тед пока нет. За что и поплатился. Красиво мистер Холмс его уложил. Точно. Внезапно. Прямым левым стэтом в челюсть. Тед, ошарашенный таким поворотом, пару мгновений покачался вперед-назад, да все равно на ногах не устоял, на пол грохнулся. Пытался подняться, пока рефери счет вел, да куда там, так в нокауте и остался лежать, на мое счастье.

Ушел мистер Холмс сразу же, не раскланивался перед публикой, как после боя со мной. Я взглядом его проводил, видел, что на ногах он еле держится. И доктор тот, кажись, тоже это заприметил, подскочил сразу, как мистер Холмс за веревки вылезать стал. И вовремя, я скажу, потому что мистер Холмс прямо ему на руки без сознания и свалился. 

Что там дальше было, не знаю. Народ их обступил плотно, я как шею ни вытягивал, все равно ничего разглядеть не смог, а протискиваться, узнавать, что там и как, не стал — меня дела поважней дожидались: куш мне обломился знатный, надо было деньжат получить и слинять скорей, пока поздно не стало. О том, что бобби в зале шныряют, я не забыл.

Что до мистера Холмса, я так подумал: раз с ним доктор, и мужик, по виду, дело свое знающий, чего мне за него волноваться? Все с мистером Холмсом будет в порядке, не помрет.

Довольный, я деньги выигранные по карманам распихал, подумал, что из них сегодня потрачу, а что на черный день отложу. А еще соображал, идти мне в ближайшие «Семь ключей» горло промочить или дотопать до «Грязного герцога» — выпивка там дерьмовая, но зато точно кого-нибудь сниму. И пока я решал, что мне важней, хороший алкоголь или ласки какого-нибудь молли, Чарли Аллен меня по плечу хлопнул.

— Порки, дорогуша, — произнес, — пойдем-ка до ближайшего кабака, выпьем, а?

Чарли — любитель внезапно подкрадываться. Как правило, меня это мало колышет: бояться мне нечего, мы с Чарли давние кореша, еще со времен моей второй отсидки в Паркхерсте. Однако сегодня я малость струхнул — вдруг Чарли видел, сколько я выиграл? Если видел, тогда деньги заныкать не удастся, придется делиться.

Но Чарли, благодарение богу, мою нерешительность по-своему истолковал:

— Пойдем, Порки, я угощаю. Надо горе залить, а в одиночестве пить я не хочу.

Раз угощает — значит, про свалившийся мне выигрыш не знал. Тогда почему б с ним и не выпить? 

Я кивнул, что, мол, никогда не прочь, и мы в «Семь ключей» двинулись.

Не знаю, почему мы с Чарли задружились — если подумать, ничего меж нами схожего нет. Чарли до Паркхерста ручки-то свои работой не марал в отличие от меня. Жил не тужил, на готовых харчах у какого-то лорда с Парк-Лейн в услужении был. Да только Чарли — парень бедовый, тихая жизнь не по нему. Решил он лорда своего обчистить, да дело не выгорело — на том и завершилась сытое беззаботное житье-бытье лакея Чарли Аллена. Влепили пятерку да отправили в Паркхерст. А после отсидки Чарли в Уайтчепеле осел. А где еще-то!.. Самое место для таких сорвиголов.

Только Уайтчепел по своим законам живет. Пусть ты и из Паркхерста откинулся, но для того чтоб тут репутацию заиметь, этого маловато будет. Местные ребята пришлых не жалуют, а Чарли по всем статьям человек пришлый. Да и ведет себя как гребаный лорд — на всех смотрит холодно, презрительно и говорит не по-нашенски, а как господа из Вест-Энда. Внешне тоже скорее на них тянет: волосы набриолинены, а на шее всегда галстук шелковый. Только с нестиранным-то воротничком что шелковый, что нет — а все одно смотрится дешево. Но поди ж скажи это Чарли… Я точно о таком трепаться не стану, целее буду. 

Не знаю, как он умудрился за те два года, пока я свое досиживал, заработать себе имя. Правдами-неправдами, а смог. Так что вес среди местных Чарли Аллен теперь имеет. С Чарли Алленом считаются. Кусок района отвоевал, доход с тех улиц в карман капает. Дела он делать умеет, этого у Чарли не отнять. Да и страх навести, если надо, тоже способен — а такие навыки к востоку от Леман-стрит во все времена в цене были. С последним-то, со страхом, я как раз ему и помогаю. Правая рука Чарли Аллена, можно сказать. Если припугнуть кого надо, на место поставить иль долг вытрясти — это работенка как раз по мне. Чарли и сам бы справился, да только руки лишний раз марать не любит. Если, конечно, не личный интерес какой, тут Чарли права своего никому не уступит.

А для остального у него я есть.

После отсидки мне вроде и хотелось какой-то иной жизни, да где ее взять-то, иную! Попытался было. Да куда там… так и вернулось на круги своя. Теперь вот с Чарли Алленом в компании.

Я уже сказал, что более непохожих людей, чем я да он, еще сыскать надобно. И внешностью, и манерами, и говором. Да и прожитыми жизнями тоже. Но одно меж нами общее было, чую, оно-то нас и сблизило — меня бабы почти никак не интересовали, Чарли же они не интересовали вовсе. Однако друг с другом мы с Чарли никогда, ни-ни. Как-то даже в голову не приходило. А вот вместе на пару какого молли снять — это проделывали частенько. Сначала Чарли его имел, потом я. А Чарли смотрел. Думаете, меня такой порядок задевал как-то? Может, кого и задевал, да только не меня. Чарли платил — и за себя, и за меня. А то, что смотрел да дрочил, пока я кого жарил, так это меня колыхало мало, внакладе я не был: свою часть развлечений получал, да еще и задарма.

Вот и сейчас я с Чарли пошел, понадеявшись, что у него настроение не только заправиться, а еще и потрахаться с кем будет. А если так, замечательный получится у меня вечер: и развлекусь на полную катушку, и не потрачу на это ни пенни.

— Как тебе понравилось нынешнее представление, Порки? — Чарли первую кружку опустошил одним глотком еще у стойки, теперь сидел со мной, вторую потягивал. — Что думаешь? — И заговорщически поверх кружки на меня глянул.

Я плечами пожал, что, мол, тут думать, бой как бой. Не про ставку ж свою с ним балакать.

— Я про то, Порки, дорогуша, что сегодня в зале происходило, а не на ринге. Хотя и то, что на ринге было, тоже по-своему примечательно… — сказал и замолчал, задумался. Невидящим взглядом в недопитый стакан уставился. Потом опрокинул его содержимое себе в рот и выдал: — Жаль, что Тед эту чертову пронырливую ищейку не грохнул. Сколько б добрых людей спасибо сказали. И ведь совсем чуть-чуть не дожал, слабак чертов! Чуть бы побольше силы в удар… Соверен готов поставить, не ожидал мистер Холмс такого поворота дел, совсем не ожидал. Понадеялся, что покуражится и ничего ему за это не будет. Ха! А ведь едва живого унесли! 

У меня после его слов вся радость от выигрыша испарилась враз, погрустнел едва ли не сильней Чарли. Да только не по тому, как у Чарли, поводу. Из его полупьяной речи несложно было выудить да составить вместе два слова: «ищейка» и «мистер Холмс». Мне два этих слова, как те два удара от мистера Холмса на ринге, сейчас в голову да сердце стукнули — сильно и больно. Мистер-то Холмс, получается, ищейкой будет? Полицейским? Чертовым бобби? А я не разглядел. Я, Порки Джонсон, который любого полицейского на раз вычислит, так облажался знатно. Не увидел, что столько времени под носом находилось. Видать, когда в раздевалке на его задницу любовался, последние мозги растерял.

— Полицейский, значит… — мрачно подытожил я вслух свои раздумья и допил остатки джина.

— Шерлок-то Холмс? Э-э нет, Порки, дорогуша, не полицейский он. Частный детектив. _Консультирующий_ детектив, так он себя называет. Ловит такой народ, как мы с тобой, — и не потому ловит, что надо и жалование ему за это идет, а потому, что ему это просто нравится. Ради удовольствия нос свой длинный в чужие дела сует. 

У меня от сердца чуток отлегло. Даже взбодрился малость. Значит, нюх свой окончательно не растерял еще. Скорей всего, потому и не вычислил, что частный он сыщик, а не из полиции.

Пошел к стойке, взял нам с Чарли еще пару кружек, вернулся и стал слушать куда внимательней, чем раньше.

А Чарли и рад был свой треп продолжить:

— Это он меня в тюрягу засадил. Чертов Шерлок Холмс. И ведь как все провернул!.. Другой бы не догадался ни о чем. Да никто и не догадался… Только он один. Как волшебник какой… На окурок мой в лупу глянул — и сказал тут же, что ограбление я устроил. Посмотрел на подошвы моих ботинок — и сказал, где я вещи спрятал. И везде угадал, сукин сын. Но как?!.. Как угадал, ума не приложу.

Я Чарли слушал да наш с мистером Холмсом разговор в раздевалке вспоминал. Мои-то удары он, кажись, так же, как и то, что Чарли своего лорда грабанул, вычислил. Эта его способность точно все отгадывать и тогда мне удивительной показалась, теперь же и вовсе в восхищение привела. 

— Надо было Теду его грохнуть, — опять мрачно произнес Чарли.

Разглагольствования про убийство мистера Холмса слушать мне не хотелось. Я мысленно гадал, в какое б другое русло треп Чарли перевести, и вспомнил, что Чарли-то разговор совсем не с мистера Холмса начал.

— Ты, Чарли, про какое-то представление в зале начал со мной балакать, да свернул не туда. Че за представление-то нынче было?

Явно ж про бобби в зале собирался рассказать. А я про тех бобби-то ой как сильно знать желал!..

Чарли пару мгновений на меня мутным взглядом пялился, будто первый раз видел, но потом, кажись, в себя возвернулся, вспомнил, где он и с кем. Ко мне ближе придвинулся и произнес тихо:

— Заметил ли ты, Порки, дорогуша, с кем нынче в темном уголке шептался Джек Тернер?

Ах вон оно в чем дело!.. Про эту парочку я тоже совсем не прочь был узнать. 

Ответил, что такого разряженного щеголя и слепой бы увидел. Птички, подобные этой, к Арти уж больно редко залетают.

После моих слов Чарли еще ближе ко мне наклонился да еще тише заговорил:

— Птичку эту, Порки, дорогуша, величают сэром Джорджем Годфри Сэвилом, герцогом Нарборо, и птичка эта залетела в «Саутворк-кингс-корт» с самого-самого верха, куда ни тебе, ни мне, ни даже мистеру Холмсу ходу нет. Потому что выше только королевская семья. 

Я хотел было спросить, откуда Чарли о таком ведает, да вовремя спохватился, вспомнил, что он-то как раз и должен знать: в тех кругах когда-то, пусть и прислугой, ошивался и его лорд, небось, тоже тех кровей будет. Поэтому промолчал, не стал строить из себя дурака. Дал Чарли возможность дальше рассказывать.

И Чарли продолжил:

— Герцог-то хоть в Букингемский дворец и вхож, и репутация его безупречна, с какой стороны ни глянь, да только давно ходят о герцоге Нарборо слухи, которые, если подтвердятся, его репутацию в момент разрушат. Даже на виселицу отправить смогут, если правильно дело повести. Но на одних слухах, как ты знаешь, Порки, дорогуша, обвинение не построить. Нужны факты. И определенная деликатность при их подаче — дело-то не про таких, как мы с тобой, тут про друга принца Эдди речь идет. Тех, кто, как граф Нарборо, в Букингемский дворец на чай заходит, непросто обвинить в похищении детей, насилии и убийствах. Даже если и кой-какие факты имеются. 

Чарли отхлебнул глоток, помолчал, посмаковал, а потом усмехнулся:

— И смотри, как у них все тихо-гладко прошло!.. А всего-то следовало правильно выбрать место и время — когда граф с Джеком, поставщиком своим, встретиться надумают. Но это еще поди вычисли! Граф Нарборо — человек очень осторожный. Тут точно без Холмса не обошлось — его рук дело. Благодаря ему все так у полиции выгорело. Двух крупных птичек одним сачком, а! И никто даже внимания не обратил, все за боем наблюдали. Чертов Холмс, та еще хитрая бестия… Как все провернул, а… Соверен готов ставить, Порки, дорогуша, что ни графу, ни Джеку не отвертеться теперь. Графу точно, при таком раскладе Джек своего нанимателя с потрохами сдаст, чтоб себя по возможности обелить. На то, думаю, и был расчет.

Судьба Джека Тернера меня не сильно колыхала. Переживать, что он теперь в тюряге, я точно не собирался. По правде сказать, там ему самое место. Видать, бог все ж есть, раз Джек наконец получил по заслугам. И мистер Холмс, выходит, проводником его воли тут выступил… Пусть и ищейка, а дело-то сделал хорошее. Джек Тернер — дерьмо, а не человек, и теперь Джек Тернер гниет в тюрьме. За такое только спасибо сказать можно. Птенчиков мертвых это, конечно, не воротит, но зато и новых-то Джек уж не заберет.

Чарли в тот момент джин допил, громко кружкой об стол хлопнул.

— Не представляешь, Порки, как мне Холмса хочется мертвым увидеть. Своими б руками грохнул, ей богу, если б случай представился… И сегодня, когда он после удара Теда Брауна не поднялся, у меня на мгновение сердце возликовало, поверил было, что есть бог на свете. Но, видать, нет на свете справедливости... И бога нет. Потому что чертов везунчик опять выкрутился. Но вечно так фартить ему не будет, помяни мои слова, Порки, дорогуша… Недолго этой гадине воздухом Лондона дышать. Недолго, слышишь, всеми святыми готов клясться… — И улыбнулся так, что у меня мурашки по спине побежали. Умеет Чарли так улыбнуться, что аж жуть берет. Широко, во все свои зубы — акульей злой улыбкой. Видел я эту рыбину дохлую, акулу-то, ее голова над барной стойкой в «Грязном герцоге» приколочена. Висит и своей мертвой зубастой пастью на посетителей скалится. Оторопь берет каждый раз, как ее вижу. Вот у Чарли улыбка точно как у той дохлой твари. Холодная и злая. Только Чарли, в отличие от рыбины той, жив. А потому опасен как сам дьявол. 

Раньше я б слова Чарли мимо ушей пропустил, точно говорю. Пьяным он и не на такие речи мог сподобиться. Если б дело мистера Холмса не касалось, я б и сейчас на его болтовню внимания не обратил, пил бы дальше свой джин да кивал в ответ на его заявления. Но сейчас из-за мистера Холмса видать, мне на минуту показалось, что не только бахвальство да пьяная злоба в словах Чарли была, а и кой-чего посерьезней.

И как-то стало мне боязно за мистера Холмса. По-настоящему боязно. Ведь если это не пьяный треп, мистеру Холмсу следовало за свою жизнь серьезно опасаться.

Но отпил я из кружки глоток, а потом еще один — и страх меня начал отпускать.

Чарли же сам сказал, что мистер Холмс везунчик, правдивость его слов я самолично сегодня наблюдал. Так что, подумал я, все у мистера Холмса хорошо будет. И сейчас, и впредь.

Как и у нас с Чарли.

Для этого только и надо всего одно: чтоб мы с мистером Холмсом больше не встретились.

 

~ 3 ~

Берни Сайкс, тренер мой, частенько говаривал: «Есть в тебе, Порки, _по-тен-ци-ал_ ». Ну, то бишь можно на мои бои деньги ставить, не подведу. Тут Берни прав — боксер я хороший. Поэтому, видать, он и остается моим тренером, из-за этого самого _по-тен-ци-ала_. Да только и его, и силы моей, и удачи, и всего остального мало, чтоб карьеру в боксе сделать. Не быть мне ни Джемом Мейсом(5), ни Томом Сойерсом(5). Берни-то, когда я к нему только пришел, сразу предупредил: «На ринге «У Алисона» (6) тебе, Порки, не выступать. Не было б за плечами срока в Паркхерсте — мог бы на пояс претендовать». Ну да это я и без него понимал, у профессиональных боксеров не должно быть такого прошлого, как у меня. Я радуюсь уж и тому, что Берни продолжает меня тренировать, и что пусть в полулегальных матчах, но я все ж выступаю. И выигрываю. Имя смог заработать, многие меня знают. А еще в поединках этих какой-никакой, а заработок-то честный. Да и сердце у меня к боксу лежит поболее, чем к тем делишкам, какие мы с Чарли проворачиваем.

Кое-что вы про меня уж докумекали, а что еще нет, о том я сейчас дорасскажу.

Зовут меня Шинвеллом Джонсоном, все кличут Порки, это вы знаете. Папашу звали Шенонном, мать Эслин Мэй. Оба уж померли: мать, когда я еще малым птенчиком был, совсем ее не помню; папаша отошел, когда мне до выхода из тюряги год оставался. Пил много, вот и помер. Есть сестра, Ула, на семь лет меня старше. Замужем за Джоном Флинном. Двое мальчишек у них — Патрик и Шон, а еще дочурка, Эслин. У Джека ферма под Чичестером, в Вест-Дине. Живут небогато, откуда с маленькой фермы доходу-то взяться, но и не бедствуют, слава богу.

После того как я из тюряги вышел, Ула с Джоном звали меня к себе жить. Поехал к ним, надеялся, что начну новую жизнь. Да только месяца два у них и выдержал, в Лондон вернулся. Не по мне оно, праведное сельское житье-бытье. Развернуться негде. Все у всех на виду, все про всех знают — у кого какие грешки за душой схоронены. Мои грешки для той глуши слишком греховными даже мне самому начали казаться… Да и переспать-то там ну совсем не с кем было, а без этого я никак не могу. Вот я обратно в город и двинул. Не хотел лишних неприятностей сестре причинять, она из-за меня и так достаточно за свою жизнь-то натерпелась.

Сколько помню, у отца деньжата всегда водились. Не бог весть какие, однако ж мы не нищенствовали. Не самым честным образом папаша пропитание добывал, но вы покажите-ка мне хоть кого-то на Кэнон-стрит, кто не обманывает да не подворовывает. Все крутятся как могут.

А еще у папаши блажь была: он почему-то решил, что в школу мне обязательно ходить надо. Вот и пришлось отучиться все годы, что положено, хотя зачем — так и не уяснил. Читать-писать умею, деньги сосчитать могу — а все остальное из учебы той ни на что не годным оказалось. 

Как раз под конец учебы, почти в четырнадцать, я первый раз в тюрягу-то и загремел. По малолетству срок дали небольшой. Зато когда вышел из Паркхерта — королем себя чувствовал. Сразу авторитет у местных заработал. Гонору-то, куражу-то было сколько!.. Никаких преград не чувствовал, никого в расчет не брал. Отчаянный был и отчаянные дела творил.

Без оглядки жил.

За что в итоге и поплатился.

По всем статьям веревка мне светила, а не тюрьма. Но, видать, везунчиком я родился, потому что подфартило мне знатно. Судья сказал: «Имела место быть судебная ошибка». А еще: «В связи с недостаточностью улик», — так что чудом виселицы избежал. Хотя срок-то получил большой. И после него за тюремные ворота вышел уж не таким надутым павлином, как в первый раз. Да возраста теперь не того был, чтоб удалью-то своей бездумно щеголять.

Собирался честную жизнь начать. Да не сложилось оно. Видать, мне так на роду написано не тихое фермерское житье, а дела лихие. Вот ими-то я и продолжаю промышлять.

Правильно говорят: от судьбы не уйдешь… Как ни старайся окольные пути выискивать, а все равно рано иль поздно на ту единственную тебе предначертанную тропу вывернешь. Я нынче путей тех обходных уж более не ищу — живу как живется. Одно только для себя решил твердо: в тюрьму еще раз не сяду. Живым бобби не дамся. Умру лучше, а в тот ад больше не возвернусь. 

 

~ 4 ~

В следующий раз случай меня с мистером Холмсом свел нескоро, я и думать о нем давно забыл. Шутка ль, два года с нашего матча прошло, а может, и поболее того. Боев за это время провел — не перечесть, как на ринге, так и за его пределами. Да и сердечко по всяким смазливым парнишкам екало не раз. 

Китти, чертовка, во всем виновата: не останови она меня в то утро, не продолжилось бы мое знакомство с мистером Холмсом. 

Помните, обмолвился я раньше про девчонку, которая журнальных красавчиков к стене над кроватью приклеивала? Так вот она это, Китти Уинтер. Правда, за два-то года много чего поменялось, и у Китти более, чем у кого-либо: тогда она еще в борделе Длинной Мэган работала, а нынче уж не того полета птичка. Да и в наших-то краях гость редкий, у ней теперь в Сохо квартирка, хахаль оплачивает, а в прежней комнатенке престарелая тетка обитает — с этими самыми бумажными дже-ентльменами на стене.

С Китти Уинтер мы давние знакомые. Я ее еще птенчиком несмышленым, едва говорить научившимся, помню. Леденцы для нее на рынке воровал. Мне пятнадцать, ей четыре. Но и этакой крохой она уже чудо как хороша была. Загляденье просто. Вот я тогда и загляделся, видать, до сих пор наглядеться не могу. Люблю ее, чертовку. Но не подумайте чего, мы с ней всю жизнь как брат с сестрой, в этом душой не покривлю. Никогда о ней плотских желаний у меня не возникало. Но, несмотря на это, все для нее готов сделать. Все, что ни попросит. А она, шалунья, уж сызмальства это поняла и пользовалась моей к ней слабостью, как могла. Бывало, принесу ей, крохе, сладости, она в благодарность на шее у меня повиснет, в щечку чмокнет и в ухо зашепчет: «Порки, мой лыцарь!» И ведь откуда слов-то таких уже понабралась! Я от этих ее детских-то ласк таял, ну точно тот леденец в ее руках. А она, хитрюга, в другую щеку меня чмокнет да в другое ухо зашепчет: «Я ленточку йозовую хочу, Порки». Ну и как отказать? Стащу из лавки какой ей ленточку эту, чтоб в волосы ее заплела. 

Но то детские шалости были, и с той поры воды утекло немало.

Когда я в 82-м из тюрьмы вернулся, встретил меня уже не птенчик. Прекрасной птичкой тот птенчик обернулся. Китти в свои семнадцать в настоящую красавицу превратилась. Волосы пышные, густые и как огонь ярки, в глазах зеленые искорки посверкивают, щечки розовые, носик остренький, даже россыпь веснушек ни носик этот, ни щечки не портила, только пикантности добавляла. А фигурка какая точеная, а грации в движениях сколько!.. Не каждая леди такими достоинствами похвастаться сможет, какими природа Китти одарила.

Только у девушки с Виллиам-стрит, красавица она аль нет, выбор-то в жизни невелик. Особенно если еще и сирота, как Китти, и себе самой да тетке своей старой кормильцем приходится быть. Но с такой симпатичной мордашкой и изящной фигуркой не в прачки ж или швеи идти? И не на фабрику, не дай бог… 

Красоту-то можно с выгодой продать, пока молода. Вот Китти ей торговать и стала. Но у разных молли и судьбы разные. Одни по улицам шатаются, по подворотням всякому отрепью за пенни отдаются. Другие живут не тужат, обслуживают господ в каком-нибудь борделе. В таком, как дом Длинной Мэган на Коммершал-роуд, к примеру. Заведение достойное, не чета многим. Чисто, солидно. Да и люди — все больше господа из Сити да с Вест-Энда приезжают; для местных-то ее девочки мало кому по карману будут. Вот она-то, Длинная Мэган, и заприметила мою Китти, к себе работать зазвала. А что? Я так считаю: Китти счастливый билет вытянула, когда к Длинной Мэган попала. Еще более похорошела, платье красивое носить стала. Даже и не одно платье заимела-то. И ежели не знать, кто она да откуда, то и за барышню приличную принять можно.

Но Китти, глупышке, мало этого было. Мечтала, дурочка молоденькая, что какой из джентльменов, приезжающих в дом к Длинной Мэган, полюбит ее, красотку, и заберет в свою безбедную жизнь… Очень она на это надеялась. Только вот у господа бога, видать, чувство юмора весьма необычное. Просьбу-то он исполнил, да только совсем не так, как Китти желала. 

Не лорд это был, даже, кажись, не особо и джентльмен — бездельник какой-то. Из тех, которые картинки малюют и этим себе на жизнь зарабатывают. Наговорил Китти с три короба, что она-де _Му-у-уза_ его. Запудрил девочке мозги. Китти уши-то и развесила — бросила работу у Мэган и ушла к нему. Позировать для его картинок стала.

Я поначалу собирался морду засранцу набить, но, поразмыслив немного, поостыл. Китти-то, кажись, в накладе не осталась. Бездельник тот молоденький ее через какое-то время бросил, да Китти по этому поводу не переживала ничуть, быстро сыскала других мазил, побогаче и посолидней. Я раньше даже представить не мог, сколько на свете дураков, готовых хорошие денежки отвалить лишь за то, чтоб такая, как Китти, перед ними голой сидела. А иногда даже и не голой вовсе. У Длинной Мэган она столько не зарабатывала. И ведь эти мазилы за что платили-то? За то, что просто на Китти глазели, даже не трогали никак. 

А пару месяцев назад свезло девочке, как мало кому. В одной из тех студий, где Китти перед каким-то из художников нагишом сидела, один богатей ее заприметил. И не абы кто, джентльмен-то даже при титуле будет. Барон, кажись. Одна беда, не англичанин, немец или австрияк, я этого из слов Китти не разобрал, но по-нашему, слава богу, балакает. В Вернон-Лодж он обитает, в огромном особняке, я сам видел.

Барон этот на Китти запал, как только увидел. Подарками стал задаривать, в рестораны да театры водить. Полностью на свое содержание взял — даже квартирку приличную в Сохо ей снял. С прислугой, не абы как. Так что Китти-то нынче госпожа просто.

Жениться барон на ней, конечно, не надумает (хотя кто их, иностранцев, разберет, может, у них на сей счет другие правила, глядишь, Китти еще и баронессой станет, вот номер-то будет!). По мне, хорошо уж то, что Китти пристроена. Счастлива. И на будущее, кажись, обеспечена. Можно за девчонку не беспокоиться больше. Поэтому я только радовался, что у нее все так хорошо складывалось.

Про Китти я рассказал...

А в то утро, когда Китти из-за угла выскочила да меня внезапно за руку ухватила, дело было так.

У нас с Чарли ночь выдалась бурная, Минг Чену, черту узкоглазому, мозги вправляли. Ему и его людишкам. А то!.. Раз привозишь к нам в страну опиум, открываешь на наших улицах курильни — изволь делиться барышом, негоже жмотом быть. Мы, видишь ли, его от конкурентов да парней с других районов оберегаем, а он, хитрая рожа, рассчитывал, что это забесплатно мы его крышуем. Плакался, что выручки у него нет. Выручки нет, ха! Курильня ломится от желающих погоняться за драконом, а он втирает про отсутствие бабок. Мы с Чарли этого желтого дьявола и поучили уму-разуму. Что-де раз в Англии он, надо английские-то законы уважать. Даже костяшки пальцев себе разбил от учебы-то этой… Поэтому утром, когда из Лаймхауза домой топал, хотел только скорей добраться до койки и завалиться спать.

Да вышло-то все не по моему хотению.

Я уже за угол с Понлер-стрит свернул, осталось задние дворы Виллиам-стрит пересечь, а там, в одном из переулков, и дом мой будет. Но едва на Виллиам-стрит свернул, голоса в переулке услышал, женские, взволнованные. Одна баба плакала да что-то неразборчивое бормотала, другая ей выговаривала, что нужно было получше место сыскать, чтоб схорониться-то, не эту дыру, и теперь из-за подобной дурости им обоим несдобровать. Я даже остановился на мгновение, удивленный, потому что в той, что ругалась на непутевую товарку, Китти распознал. В первый момент насторожился слегка, вдруг, думаю, в какую беду вляпалась девочка. Но, поразмыслив, решил, что их бабские дела меня не касаются. Китти-то девочка неглупая — сама справится. 

Решил так и направился к дому. 

Но, видать, Китти меня успела углядеть. Из-за угла выскочила, на руке повисла.

— О, Порки, мой хороший, как замечательно, что я тебя встретила, именно ты-то мне и нужен, пойдем со мной, голубчик, пойдем. — И улыбнулась самой обворожительной улыбкой, на какую только способна. Знает же, чертовка, что я против ее чар устоять не могу. 

Ничего не оставалось, поплелся за ней в переулок, мысленно кляня себя и свою к Китти слабость всеми бранными словами, что знал.

А за углом ее подружка нас ожидала: тряслась не то от испуга, не то от рыданий, а скорее всего, от того и другого вместе. Раскрасневшимися от слез глазищами на меня зыркнула и крепче огромную кожаную папку к груди прижала, будто я отнимать ее сокровище стану. Пигалица совсем, даже Китти ее почти на голову выше будет. Одета в дорогое платье, да все равно видно, что молли она, как и Китти. Но ни красоты Китти, ни шарму в ней ни на пенни не было. Хотя фигурка-то, насколько успел заметить, вполне хороша. Да и глазищи какие! Ух! Черные озера просто… Когда не зареванная, она, думаю, вполне симпатичной должна бы быть.

Китти нас друг другу представила. Девчонка оказалась Дженни Симонс, натурщицей. 

— Порки, дорогой мой, — защебетала Китти вновь, — тебя нам сам бог послал, не иначе, я уже отчаялась, что какая-нибудь помощь обломится, и тут ты, голубчик, как дар небес нарисовался, помоги, Порки, рыцарь мой, ты наша единственная надежда.

— Делать-то чего надо?

— По-о-орки!.. — Китти опять обворожительно улыбнулась, ресничками своими длинными похлопала, приобняла меня за плечо и быстро-быстро начала говорить:

— Видишь ли, милый, у Дженни беда приключилась, она, кажись, видела что-то странное, что-то, что не нужно было видеть… да еще мистер Лоренс, художник, к которому Дженни вчера позировать пришла, сунул ей в руки эту папку, в шкаф спрятал, и сразу после этого какие-то люди к нему в мастерскую вломились, вкололи что-то мистеру Лоренсу, он и затих в момент, жив аль нет, неизвестно, Дженни через замочную скважину все это наблюдала, видела, как мистера Лоренса из мастерской вынесли; перетрусила сильно — а кто бы не, Порки, кто бы не? — просидела там, в шкафу, от страха трясясь, до рассвета, потом побежала меня искать, знает, я в беде не оставлю, что-нибудь дельное посоветую, только я-то к тетке вот направиться решила, деньжат старухе подкинуть, и Дженни за мной через весь город сюда последовала, да только, дурочка, с этой вот чертовой папкой, нет чтоб схоронить ее на время где-то, такая вещица в любой толпе заметна, и неудивительно, что те люди-то Дженни тоже заметили, еле она от них в переулках скрыться успела, да только они недалеко тут, ищут ее, не ровен час, мы на них напоремся, а дальше один господь ведает, что произойти может. 

— Скажи, куда проводить — провожу. Про соглядатаев не волнуйся, полезут к вам, пришибу всех.

— О, Порки! — Китти опять восхищенно взвизгнула, на шею мне кинулась, целовать стала. Ну, как обычно, чтоб уж точно с крючка у нее не соскочил. Только я на попятную-то идти и не думал, говорил уж, отказать ей, рыжей бестии, не могу ни в чем, что б меня ни попросила. Любое безумство совершу, лишь бы ее душенька довольна была.

— Отведи Дженни на Бейкер-стрит, к мистеру Шерлоку Холмсу, он там, по Бейкер-стрит, в доме 221-б проживает.

Я от удивления аж рот разинул. Ошарашен был так, что даже ручки Китти, обвившие мою шею, расцепил и отстранился от нее на шажок. 

Шерлок, понимаете, Холмс, а? Тот самый…

В моей голове воспоминания все разом всколыхнулись. А особенно ярко привиделось то, каким он при первой нашей встрече в раздевалке был. Сердечко вновь забилось сильно-сильно…

— С чего это ты взяла, что он поможет-то, а?

— Ах, Порки, глупенький, он точно поможет, всенепременно, такие дела как раз по нему будут, я слышала, мистер Уистлер рассказывал однажды, как к Шерлоку Холмсу обращался, чтоб тот тайну одну раскрыл, так занимательно рассказывал, я аж заслушалась, и по его словам выходило, что мистер Холмс как волшебник какой, на любую загадку ответ найдет, с тех пор я имя это и запомнила, потом даже рассказ про него прочла, в журнале печатали, так там про Шерлока Холмса все так же написано, как и мистер Уистлер говорил.

—То господские дела, до нас-то ему какое дело будет?

—Так ему без разницы, кто к нему за советом приходит, он всех примет, так в том журнале сказано, и денег не возьмет, если дело интересным покажется, про то тоже в журнале есть. — Китти замолчала, опасливо по сторонам огляделась, потом меня под локоток взяла, на ухо зашептала: — Хороший мой, боюсь я, не случилось б беды, Дженни вот-вот от страха в обморок готова грохнуться, пойдем скоренько до подземки, в Мерилебон путь не близкий, чем быстрей доедете, тем спокойней я за Дженни буду, она девочка хорошая, не хочу я, чтоб с ней беда приключилась. — После чего сумочку свою открыла, вытащила оттуда пару шиллингов да мне в карман жилетки их сунула. — Ну же, Порки, пойдем, дорогой.

Я и без этих ее шиллингов все равно бы к мистеру Холмсу поехал. Интересно мне стало. Захотелось на него еще раз глянуть — узнать, как живет, что делает. 

Ни слова больше не говоря, я Дженни за руку взял. Хотел папку у нее забрать, большая ж и вроде тяжелая, но Дженни не отдала, сказала, сама тащить ее будет. 

Пошли мы переулками к Крисчен-стрит, оттуда в сторону Коммершал-роуд. На Коммершал я с Китти распрощался, у нее свои дела были, а мы с Дженни до «Олдгейта» потопали, чтоб в подземку спуститься.

Пока шли, я начал было уже подумывать, что девочка на пустом месте панику развела, потому что никого особо подозрительного за нами не следовало. Но через какое-то время понял, что неспроста она так перетрусила. Пасли нас двое, и пасли умело. Одеты неброско и прилично, но сразу видно, люди лихие, девчонка б с такими одна не справилась. Типы эти держались от нас на расстоянии. Не отставали, как я ни старался их сбросить. Догнать тоже не пытались — но, видать, потому что Дженни со мной была. А со мной, да еще на людях, они связываться поостерегались, что и понятно. Их хоть и двое и у меня на руке хнычущая молли висит, а все равно шансы-то, вероятно, не в их пользу окажутся. Поэтому просто шли за нами, выжидали удобный момент. Только и я не первый день на свете живу, как в подобные игры играть, знаю, так что никакого шанса давать им не собирался.

На выходе с «Бейкер-стрит» даже смог от них оторваться. Вовремя очень — как раз выиграл время, чтоб разобраться, куда сворачивать и где этот дом 221-б отыскать. 

Не знаю, что я думал увидеть — о том, какой у мистера Холмса мог быть дом и быт, никогда никаких мыслей не возникало. Даже пока в подземке ехали, об этом не размышлял, наблюдением за соглядатаями занят был. Оказалось, дом как дом. Один в череде многих, похожих друг на друга как близнецы. Что по одной стороне улицы коричневые, с беленым низом да черными дверьми стоят, что по другой. Только по цифрам на дверях и определялись, где какой. 

Нужный мы сыскали быстро. Постучали. Открыла нам женщина, еще не старуха, но золотые годочки давно за плечами оставила. По тому, как одета, как держалась да как на нас неодобрительно взглянула, сразу ясно стало, хозяйка она тут. 

Я на мгновение стушевался, никак не мог сообразить, что говорить да как держаться следует. Допетрил вдруг, какую странную парочку мы с Дженни, кажись, должны были представлять. Бандит (это и по морде моей, и по одежде видно) и краля зареванная. Во мне точно футов шесть наберется, а Дженни и до плеча моего росточком не достанет, даже если на цыпочки встанет. И еще папка эта огромная у нее в руках, будь она неладна.

Первой Дженни нашлась, поздоровалась с хозяйкой, даже книксен отвесила, а потом и я в дело вступил, сказал, что мы мистера Шерлока Холмса ищем. Нужен он нам очень. По делу важному.

Говорил, а сам ожидал, что хозяйка ну точно вот-вот перед нами дверь захлопнет. В любом порядочном доме так бы и поступили. И правильно б сделали. Но тут, видать, к подобным визитерам были привычные. Хозяйка еще раз с подозрением на нас взглянула, но внутрь пустила. Именами нашими поинтересовалась, просила внизу подождать, пока она узнает, сможет ли мистер Холмс нас принять. Когда она ушла, я стал по сторонам пыриться: непривычное ж все вокруг, интересное. Холл у них тут, конечно, был маловат, но светлый и чистенький, слева дверь, похоже, на кухню, а может, и в хозяйские покои; на стенах картинки всякие висят, наверху лестницы большой фикус в горшке стоит. А еще, пока башкой по сторонам вертел, все это рассматривая, размышлял о том, помнит меня мистер Холмс или забыл давно. 

Почему-то хотелось, чтоб помнил…

Торчали мы внизу недолго. Хозяйка вернулась, велела нам с Дженни подниматься, и мы потопали по лестнице в гостиную.

Рассказал уж вам, что никаких догадок о том, как мистер Холмс живет, заранее не строил. Но точно не ожидал, что, помимо самого мистера Холмса, еще и доктора того, который на ринге помогал, тоже в гостиной увижу. Мне в прошлый раз показалось, что знакомы они, но и в голову не пришло, что квартируют вместе.

Когда мы вошли, доктор за маленьким столиком у окна сидел, что-то писал в большой тетради, работал, поди. Мистер Холмс в кресле у камина развалился, одно за другим колечки дыма в потолок выпускал — бездельничал, короче, да от скуки страдал.

Но только нас увидели, оба со своих мест поднялись, поздоровались. 

Доктор едва на бледное личико Дженни глянул, тут же засуетился: вытащил из-под стола саквояж докторский, нашел там пузырек, накапал из него в стакан с водой несколько капель и к Дженни подскочил: на кушетку усадил, заставил ее воду с каплями выпить. Я доктора сразу сильно зауважал, толковый все ж мужик — заметил, что девчонка едва на ногах держится, и сразу снадобья свои докторские ей влил. Личико у Дженни порозовело немного, да и трястись как осиновый листок она наконец перестала. 

Я чуток постоял еще, а потом тоже на кушетку плюхнулся. Рядом с Дженни.

—Уотсон, — сказал мистер Холмс, обращаясь к суетящемуся вокруг Дженни доктору, — позвольте вам представить мистера Шинвелла Джонсона, честного боксера и честного бандита, который крайне не любит, когда его называют мистером Джонсоном. 

Он, конечно, посмеивался, но я не обиделся нисколько. Наоборот, мне от этих его слов сразу теплей на душе стало: значит, помнил он меня. Даже такие подробности — и те не забыл.

— Передайте миссис Хадсон, пусть принесет нашим гостям чай, — попросил мистер Холмс доктора, а когда тот за дверьми скрылся, продолжил нас с Дженни внимательно оглядывать. — Ночь у наших гостей выдалась непростая, и чай с кексами лишним не будет. Чем нынче ночью занимались вы, Шинвелл, мне ясно, а вот что приключилось с юной леди, о том я очень жду вашего рассказа.

— Так уж все и ясно-то? — вырвалось у меня. Сказал, а потом сообразил, что вести себя подобным манером с господами, да еще в их же доме, совсем не следует. Не ровен час, выпрут за дверь и будут правы.

Но мистер Холмс, кажись, не обиделся. Усмехнулся. Как тогда, на ринге. Мне даже показалось, что именно такой моей реакции он и ждал.

— Могу с уверенностью сказать, Шинвелл, что ночью вы выясняли отношения с торговцами опиумом, с кем-то, кто вам сильно задолжал. Дело происходило на Уорф-лейн или Норуэй-плейс. Минг Чен или Шэнли Ван?.. Впрочем, это не имеет ни малейшего отношения к делу, из-за которого мисс Симонс и вы находитесь здесь, не так ли?

Я рот разинул от неожиданности и удивления. Ведь все, что и Чарли, и Китти о мистере Холмсе болтали — все правдой оказалось, на собственной шкуре убедился. И как он так точно разузнал-то все, а?

Мистер Холмс, видать, этот мой невысказанный вопрос по лицу прочел, стал объяснять:

— Очень характерный цвет грязи у вас на ботинках, почва такого оттенка в Лаймхаусе как раз в окрестностях Бейсин Апроч. Легкий запах опиума все еще чувствуется от вашей одежды. И наконец, я вижу брызги крови у вас на рубашке. И у вас разбиты костяшки пальцев. Составив вместе эти факты и прибавив к ним те, которые мне о вас были известны ранее, я сделал выводы о том, чем именно вы занимались этой ночью. Видите, Шинвелл, совсем не сложно, не так ли?

Когда он рассказал, выходило уж совсем просто. Я даже разочаровался — никакого ж волшебства нету! Наблюдения одни, и только. Но мысленно еще раз все его слова в голове у себя прокрутил и понял: не так оно и легко, как на первый взгляд показаться может. Это ж поди увидь нужное, да в правильном порядке расставь! Если б оно просто было — каждый бы такие фокусы на-гора выдавал. А раз нету никого, один только мистер Холмс, значит, мастерство в этом деле ой какое большое требуется.

Тут доктор вернулся. В кресло у камина напротив мистера Холмса присел. Потом и хозяйка, миссис Хадсон эта, в дверях появилась. Поднос с чайником да тарелку с выпечкой принесла, около нас с Дженни на маленький столик все поставила, чай нам стала по чашкам разливать, будто мы с Дженни господа какие. Чудн _о_ так… Непривычно. 

— Итак, мисс Симонс, — произнес мистер Холмс, когда чай по чашкам был налит, а миссис Хадсон скрылась за дверью, — для начала хочу вас заверить, что какая бы опасность вам до этого ни грозила, она уже позади, потому что с этой минуты вы под моей защитой. Расскажите нам вашу историю и будьте уверены, мы с доктором Уотсоном приложим все усилия, чтобы вам помочь.

Даже я с восторгом на мистера Холмса глянул, что уж про Дженни говорить. Девочка даже улыбнулась — первый раз за все то время, что я с ней был. Хорошие, правильные слова мистер Холмс ей сказал. Очень достойные. Именно такие, какие и положено настоящему джентльмену перед леди произносить. И то, что Дженни-то совсем не леди была, благородным обещаниям мистера Холмса в моих глазах еще больше весу прибавило. 

Дженни стала рассказывать, и я малость заскучал. От Китти, пусть и кратко, историю ее уж знал, так что теперь слушал вполуха. Тем более и люди, про которых Дженни болтала, и жизнь их мне всегда были непонятны и неинтересны. Вся эта _бо-ге-ма_ (Китти их так обзывала, вот я и запомнил, никогда не знаешь, где какие ругательства пригодятся). Так что, пока Дженни свой треп вела, я занялся делом поинтересней, чем ее слушать: попивал чай из красивых фарфоровых чашечек, каких до этого никогда в руках не держал, уплетал за обе щеки хозяйские кексы и пырился на мистера Холмса.

И что особенно хорошо: можно было вот так открыто, как я сейчас, его всего разглядывать, а сам мистер Холмс этого нисколько не замечал. Сидел напряженный как струна, с закрытыми глазами, погруженный в историю Дженни. 

Он за два года не изменился нисколько: каким его первый раз увидел, такой и сейчас передо мной был. Красоты в нем точно ни капли не прибавилось: такое же узкое лицо с резкими скулами, те же черные волосы, тот же большой нос с горбинкой. Но хоть никаких изменений в его внешности я не замечал, а все ж выглядел он иначе. Вроде б и ближе, и по-домашнему совсем, но одновременно совсем неприступным, а от этого казался еще притягательней, чем раньше... Не знаю, в чем было дело, может, из-за того, что одет он был совсем не как джентльмену положено, только в рубашке да халате нараспашку сидел. И босиком еще. Может, конечно, у господ так принято, раз мистер Холмс нисколько по этому поводу не смутился, даже халат при нашем появлении не запахнул… но вот доктор-то, хоть и тоже в халате ходил, а все ж под халатом у него и рубашка с накрахмаленным воротничком, и галстук с серебряной заколкой. Даже жилет — и тот был. И на ногах ботинки — добротные, коричневые, начищенные до блеска.

А может, это из-за того, что я вокруг себя сейчас наблюдал… Раньше-то я в господских домах на диванах не сиживал, чаи не распивал, поэтому не знаю, может, господа все так живут, как мистер Холмс с доктором этим Уотсоном. Мне тут все таким чудн _ы_ м казалось. Да и с холлом-то гостиная не похожи были, будто в разных домах да у разных хозяев находились. Внизу все чистенько, и женская рука во всем чувствовалась, а тут этого и в помине не наблюдалось. И столько странных вещей вокруг. У камина на полу шкура медведя, вроде б белого, но из-за того, что вся она в пятнах да прожженных точках — где-то от сигарет, а где-то и не знаю от чего — цвет дохлой зверюги уже почти и не определялся. На камине, среди всяких штучек-безделушек, большой охотничий нож в каминную полку воткнут был, им письма иль еще какие бумаги пришпилены — я такого отродясь нигде не видывал. 

Однако всего страннее оказались следы от пуль на стене. Вначале я решил, случилось тут что-то. Мистер-то Холмс почти полицейский, считай, мало ли кто из моей братии поквитаться пришел и перестрелку устроил. А обои новые поклеить на том месте не успели еще. А потом пригляделся — следы-то мало того что в разное время сделаны, так еще и в буквы составлялись, с петлями да завитушками, _вен-зе-ля_ , кажись, такие называются. V и R. Это что ж тогда получалось: то ли доктор, то ли мистер Холмс сидели в кресле и просто в стену пуляли, вырисовывая из пуль узор. Вспомнил я, с какой скучающей миной мистер Холмс колечки дыма в пололок выпускал, и поставил на него в создании таких художеств. Подобными-то глупостями только со скуки и заниматься, а доктор, кажись, себе дела находил с куда большей охотой и куда более правильные, чем мистер-то Холмс.

Пока я так сидел да мистера Холмса и все вокруг него разглядывал, Дженни рассказ, кажись, закончила. Я и не заметил, когда успела. Понял, что не так что-то, только когда взгляд мистера Холмса на себе почувствовал. Такой же, как тогда в раздевалке, острый, насквозь пронизывающий. У меня опять от него щеки заполыхали. Уставился в пол, страшась с мистером Холмсом взглядами-то пересечься: ведь посмотрит мне глаза в глаза и про мысли мои все поймет. Уже от одного этого я готов был сквозь землю провалиться. 

Мистер Холмс некоторое время молчал. Обдумывал, что ему Дженни поведала. Потом произнес:

— Все, что вы нам рассказали, мисс Симонс, крайне интересно, осталось посмотреть, какой внезапный подарок достался вам от Хораса Лоренса. 

Встал, взял у Дженни папку, на столе разложил. Сначала перелистывал листы без интереса, а потом вдруг напрягся, замер на мгновение, ближе наклонился. Лупу из кармана халата дрожащей от возбуждения рукой вытащил, через нее стал что-то, лежащее в папке, лихорадочно рассматривать. Даже присвистнул от удивления-то. Доктора к себе подозвал. Доктор глянул на то, что в папке лежало, и, кажись, еще более мистера Холмса удивился. Уставился округлившимися глазами, пробормотал:

— Это ведь не то, о чем я думаю…

Мистер Холмс в ответ улыбнулся счастливейшей широченной улыбкой и закивал:

— Это именно оно самое. Именно оно.

— Вы уверены? Не копия?

— Подлинник, мой дорогой, самый настоящий подлинник! И эта находка в корне меняет все дело.

Вид у мистера Холмса был ликующий. Будто он там, в папке, бумажку в тысячу фунтов нашел, не меньше.

Меня интерес разобрал, что ж такое необычное в папке находилось. Привстал со своего места, чтоб получше рассмотреть. Оказалось, ничего интересного, еще одна картинка всего-то. Бумага старая какая-то, потертая, и рисунок на ней не сильно хорошо виден. Да и рисунок-то — пфф, смотреть не на что! Головка такой-то девчонки нарисована. Было б из-за чего так радоваться!.. Ладно б целиком и голая изображена, это б я еще понял. К тому ж и лицом-то нарисованная баба не шибко красива, и улыбка у ней какая-то… словно и не улыбка вовсе. Волосы лишь и хороши — пышные, как у Китти, только в прическу другую, более мудреную, заплетены.

Я приуныл. По их виду-то решил, сокровище какое там… Эх!..

А мистер Холмс с доктором продолжали про этот рисунок увлеченно болтать, будто он ценность невиданная. Даже Дженни встрепенулась, когда имя того мазилы прозвучало, свои огромные глазища еще шире распахнула и тоже поднялась, чтоб посмотреть получше. Я так и не понял, чего они все переполошились. Даже не англичанин художник-то тот. Вроде как итальянская у него фамилия, хотя я особо не вслушивался. Давичи какой-то. 

В общем, пока они все вокруг этого рисунка суетились, я подумал, не слинять ли. Лишним себя почувствовал. А и правда, вот спроси меня, что я тут делаю — не отвечу ведь. Дженни привел, обещание свое исполнил. Теперь мистер Холмс о ней позаботится, он обещался.

Бросил еще один взгляд на происходящее в комнате: мистер Холмс с доктором про картинку перетирали, Дженни в сторонке стояла, внимательно их слушала, даже кивала на что-то. А я?.. Я как бы и не у дел теперь…

Даже шаг к двери сделал. 

Но остановился.

На меня вдруг словно озарение какое снизошло. Что ж, говорю я себе, ты, Порки, творишь-то?! На дверь тебе никто не указывал, так сиди и не рыпайся. Зачем сюда пришел? На мистера Холмса позырить. Как живет, чем занят, узнать. Так вот он, перед тобой! И даже краше прежнего... Чего ж ты бежать надумал?

А и правда, решил, уйду, когда выгонят. Плюхнулся обратно на кушетку, последний оставшийся на тарелке кекс в рот запихнул и за мистером Холмсом продолжил наблюдать. 

Они с доктором опять над рисунком склонились, голова к голове почти. Мистер Холмс доктору в руки лупу дал, чтоб тот повнимательней что-то на картинке рассмотрел. Говорил про наклон штриха и леворукость, да только мудрено как-то, я не понял ничего. Только это и неважно было. 

Вы б видели, как у мистера Холмса в тот момент глаза горели, какой восторг, какое счастье в них разливалось! Очень он был возбужден и историей про Дженни, и этой находкой в ее папке, я аж залюбовался. Совсем не такой закрытый и холодный, каким я его в «Саутворк-кингс-корт» встретил.

И тут, в этот самый момент, кое-что случилось. Странное очень. Увидел я то, что, наверное, мне видеть-то не следовало совсем. Не подумайте ничего… Всего лишь поймал взгляд мистера Холмса, который тот на доктора кинул. Доктор ничего не заметил, в лупу картинку рассматривал, да только взгляд этот и не был рассчитан, чтоб его замечали. Так люди на кого-то смотрят, когда знают, что за ними не наблюдают. Только вот я-то как раз наблюдал… Даже стыдно стало, ей богу. Никогда ни в чем стыда не испытывал, а тут со стыда сгореть готов был. 

Слишком много чувств и желания в том взгляде увидел. Слишком много для соседа по квартире. Но как раз столько, сколько нужно для любовника.

С одного этого взгляда все мне про мистера Холмса ясно стало. Оказывается, мы с мистером Холмсом собратья во грехе-то. Вот оно как…

Впрочем, я и раньше должен был догадаться — сейчас вспоминал то, что сегодня да два года назад видел, много разных деталей сыскал, что на это указывало. Только я-то, пока взгляд его не перехватил, ничего не замечал. Оно ж как с фокусами, которыми мистер Холмс промышляет… про факты и выводы. Если нужные детали в нужное время не углядишь да в нужном порядке не расставишь, то и с выводами полный швах. Вот у меня так и вышло — ходил слепой, а все просто и ясно было!..

С мистером-то Холмсом я разобрался, а вот про доктора понять никак не выходило. Вроде б переживал он о мистере Холмсе, заботился о нем, да только испытывал ли что-то больше дружбы? Попытался я тем же образом и про него повспоминать, но ни до чего не додумался — не смог определить, трахаются они иль нет и какие доктор к мистеру Холмсу чувства имеет.

Внешне доктор-то, конечно, не чета мистеру Холмсу был. Ладный, мускулистый. Манерами приятный. Лицом красив. На таких, как доктор, и бабы, и мужики заглядываются. Понятно, что и мистер Холмс-то тоже запал.

Но какого именно поля ягода сам доктор Уотсон будет, того ж, что мы с мистером Холмсом, иль нет, распознать не получалось. Ни взгляды его, ни слова, ни поступки никакой мне истории не рассказывали.

Доктор-то, он из породы, что я б назвал _«круглыми»_. Приятные они люди, душевные со всеми. Со всеми сердечные. Хорошо с такими рядом. Но только пока не захочешь как-то поближе быть, покрепче ухватиться, получше понять. Потому что никак за шар не ухватишься, все одно из рук выскользнет. И поди узнай, что там, под этой поверхностью-то кроется. Очень это сделать непросто. 

Вот с доктором так и было. Потому что «круглый» он.

А мистер Холмс, он-то не таков совсем. Он, скорее, _«угловатый»_ будет. С такими тревожно рядом, опасность от них за милю чуется. Подходить к ним боязно, напороться можно на острый угол, который все кишки из тебя выпустит. К таким, «угловатым», обычно близко-то и не подходят. Да они и сами не даются. Но зато если за какой правильный угол зацепишься, то человек перед тобой весь как на ладони окажется. Все ты про него враз поймешь: что собой представляет, хорошо с ним иль нет, нужен тебе иль пусть своей дорогой топает. Никаких загадок не останется. 

Видать, тот тайный взгляд, на доктора направленный, моим углом-то и стал. 

Потому что желания, которые во взгляде этом я заметил, мне самому знакомы были не понаслышке. Сам такие взгляды на мистера Холмса бросал украдкой все время, пока у них дома находился. Пока мистер Холмс не видел. Понимал, что пустые мечтания, да все равно ничего с собой поделать не мог.

Сильно он меня тогда на ринге по голове шандарахнул, раз за два года я так и не оклемался. 

С размышлениями этими настолько глубоко в себя ушел, что забыл совсем, где нахожусь и что вокруг происходит. В реальность возвернулся, только когда имя свое услышал. 

Они все трое — и мистер Холмс, и доктор, и Дженни — на меня уставились, будто ответа от меня какого ждали. А я ни сном ни духом, что тут сейчас было. Сижу ошарашенный, не понимаю ничего, на них пялюсь. О чем говорили? О чем важном не услышал?

— Что вы думаете, Шинвелл? — повторил свой вопрос доктор.

О чем я в тот момент думал, ни доктору, ни мистеру Холмсу знать-то не следовало. Но это я, разумеется, им не сказал.

Увидел, как мистер Холмс улыбочку в уголках губ попытался спрятать, кажись, он-то понял, что произошло. А может, и про мысли мои тоже понял все, кто ж его ведает…

Но поступил как джентльмен, спасибо ему. Суть дела передо мной раскрыл и остальным не выдал, что я в облаках витал.

— Не откажете нам помочь? Поохраняете сегодня мисс Симонс? 

Я на это плечами пожал. Потом кивнул: без проблем, мол, сделаю.

— Замечательно! — воскликнул мистер Холмс. — Тогда лучше действовать поскорее, пока к нашим противникам не подоспела помощь.

Я про типов, что нас с Дженни всю дорогу пасли, вспомнил.

— Мы на выходе с «Бейкер-стрит» от соглядатаев-то оторвались.

Мистер Холмс головой покачал да улыбнулся грустно.

— Им было достаточно названия станции подземки, чтобы понять, куда именно вы с «Бейкер-стрит» направитесь далее. С противоположной стороны улицы за домом наблюдает человек, и сейчас к нему присоединился второй — оба по виду те, кто побывал в мастерской у Хораса Лоренса.

— Думаете, и сюда вломятся? 

— О нет! Думаю, на такое они пойти не осмелятся. Однако их хозяин сюда прибыть может, а с этим человеком я пока не хотел бы вступать в открытую конфронтацию. Если мы в течение часа не отвезем мисс Симонс в одно безопасное место, а рисунок — в другое, дело может принять куда более опасный оборот, чем сейчас. Так что, — потирая руки, сказал мистер Холмс, — давайте начнем действовать. «Без страха ринемся, друзья, в пролом»!

Доктор на эти последние слова ухмыльнулся, пробормотал что-то про святого Георга и Англию. Я его не понял, как не понял и мистера Холмса, но, видать, слова те явно что-то значили между ними двумя. И, кажись, значили много.

Потом мистер Холмс начал объяснять, кто из нас что делать должен. Дженни отправили вниз к хозяйке, чтоб та ей вещи какие собрала да еду. Я должен был за кэбами к станции дотопать, снять две штуки и кэбменам указания дать, чтоб не просто так подъехали к дому 221-б, а друг за дружкой и в определенное время. Мистер Холмс денег дал на это по полсоверена на каждого, представляете! И за что, спрашивается? Чтоб они просто приехали, как надо. Будто это не их работа: приезжать и уезжать, как заказчик изволит. Я хотел было сказать, что полсоверена больно жирно за такую-то малость, но мистер Холмс не стал слушать, ответил: «Мне необходимо, чтобы они досконально следовали инструкциям и держали язык за зубами». Ну, я не спорил… В конце-то концов, его ж денежки, пусть и тратится, раз так считает нужным.

Получалось вот что: сначала должен прибыть один экипаж, доктор с Дженни в него сядут. Следом мы с мистером Холмсом берем папку и садимся в другой. Я сопровождаю мистера Холмса до безопасного места, потом добираюсь к квартирке, куда направились Дженни с доктором, сменяю на посту доктора и смотрю, чтоб никто с Дженни беды не учинил. И так до завтрашнего дня, как раз чтоб мистер Холмс со всем разобраться успел. Сказал, столько времени ему хватит, чтоб загадку «до логического конца довести». 

Кажись, ничего я не упустил…

Чем дальше мистер Холмс разговор вел, тем больше доктор грустнел, а под конец и совсем скис. Дженни ушла вниз, я денежки от мистера Холмса получил и к двери направился, когда доктор полюбопытствовал:

— Какая-либо опасность вам может грозить?

Я приостановился, меня это интересовало не меньше доктора. В конце концов, кулаками-то помахать я никогда не прочь. 

У мистера Холмса лицо было как у человека, готового вот-вот соврать. Но, видать, воспитание его джентльменское такого сделать не позволило. Сказал он то, что говорить ему явно не хотелось.

— Нет, мой дорогой. Если я сейчас без приключений доеду до Пэлл-Мэлл, вечером до отчаянных действий уже не дойдет. Не думаю, что они решатся атаковать нас по дороге, однако такой исход дела исключить нельзя. На этот случай со мной и едет Шинвелл.

Доктор сразу заметно повеселел.

— Полагаю, тогда я вам вечером буду не нужен. Помните, говорил, что сегодня обещал навестить миссис Форрестер.

Я даже рассердился на доктора за такие слова. Баба какая-то, да еще и _миссис_ , ему дороже мистера Холмса будет. И почему не видел, что мистер-то Холмс в нем явно нуждался, будет там опасность аль нет?

Доктор, кажись, вообще не заметил, что после его слов с мистером Холмсом сталось. А у меня аж сердце заболело, когда я на него глянул. Минуту назад столько жизни, столько энергии в нем было, а сейчас будто живой мертвец стоит. Даже глаза остекленели, пустые-пустые стали, как у покойника.

— Почему вы не назовете все своими именами, доктор? — произнес мистер Холмс с таким льдом в голосе, что у меня мурашки по коже побежали. 

Но доктор был слишком в благодушном расположении духа. Иль просто в свои собственные мысли погружен. Он тот холод никак не почувствовал. Ответил, мягко улыбнувшись:

— Вы правы, я собираюсь встретиться с мисс Морстен.

Теперь мне все стало ясно. И по улыбке, и по тому, как он имя этой мисс назвал. Зазноба была у доктора, и явно по отношению к ней имел он серьезные намерения. 

Жалко мне стало мистера Холмса не сказать как. Мало того, что доктор-то ничего не замечал, так, кажись, ничего тут с ним мистеру Холмсу и не светило. 

— Мисс Морстен… Именно… — глухо и раздраженно пробормотал мистер Холмс. 

Повернулся и в другую комнату быстро зашагал, в спальню свою, кажись. Хлопнул дверью. Сильно хлопнул, доктор даже вздрогнул. 

Мне дальше неудобно было в дверях топтаться. И так оказался свидетелем сцены, которая не предназначалась для чужих глаз. Пока доктор не опомнился, на меня не обернулся, постарался тихо слинять на лестницу. К тому ж давно следовало идти исполнять поручение, которое мистер Холмс мне дал.

Сделал все, как было велено: вышел, не спеша к подземке потопал. Типы, что за домом наблюдали, вначале напряглись, один хотел было за мной увязаться, но увидел, что я один, не тороплюсь да к метро чапаю, отвязался, к товарищу своему возвернулся. А я, убедившись, что хвоста нет, от метро на стоянку кэбов свернул. Выбрал нужные, рассказал мужикам, что делать, деньги показал, которые по окончании получат, но пока в руки сунул только по четверти. После дал кругаля через Глостер Плейс, чтоб уж точно никто меня, возвращающегося, заметить не смог. От Глостер до задних дворов Бейкер-стрит дошел. Никаких других соглядатаев там не увидел. Перелез через стену во двор, открыл дверь с черного хода и вновь в доме мистера Холмса оказался. 

Через пару минут и первый кэб прибыл. Доктор с Дженни в него залезли, и кэб рванул в сторону Риджент-парка. Я видел, что типы на противоположной стороне улицы засуетились, но сориентировались быстро — один рванул ловить кэб, чтоб за ними следовать, другой остался на своем посту. Я заценил их организованность — остался явно главный, да и мужик-то видом сильней и опасней того, что за кэбом побежал, будет. Похоже, папка с картинкой для них куда важнее Дженни была. 

Вскоре и второй кэб подъехал. Мистер Холмс, одетый, как полагается для выхода, и с папкой в руке быстро спустился вниз, и мы с ним в кэб сели. На юг по Бейкер-стрит покатили.

Ехали молча. Мистер Холмс выглядел таким же опустошенным, как во время разговора с доктором. Я подумал, не сказать ли чего, да только что я могу ему сказать-то? Едва лишь задумывался о возможном разговоре, так у меня горло сразу сводило. И мыслей-то никаких в голове не было, кроме как про него да доктора… Но не думаю, что о таком я мог с ним говорить. Вот я и молчал. И мистер Холмс тоже молчал. Высунулся раз из кэба, посмотреть, следует ли за нами кто. Разумеется, кэб за нами ехал. Но держался на расстоянии, не приближался. 

— Не хотите на меня работать, Шинвелл? — внезапно спросил мистер Холмс. 

Даже не сразу понял, о чем он, голова совсем другими мыслями была занята. А мистер Холмс продолжал:

— Мне нужен человек с вашими знаниями и вашими навыками, вхожий в ту среду, куда мне проникать опасно. Я неплохо владею искусством маскировки, но, боюсь, моего таланта к перевоплощениям недостаточно, чтобы сойти там за своего. Да и подобную личину я могу надевать лишь от случая к случаю. В Уайтчепеле, Лаймхаусе и окрестных районах постоянно замышляется много зла, что-то случается сразу, что-то зреет не один месяц. Мне хотелось бы видеть картину целиком, тогда у меня будет возможность понять не только что произошло, но и что, возможно, произойдет в скором времени. Предотвратить то, что можно предотвратить. Вы бы держали меня в курсе событий...

— Не крысятничал никогда и никогда крысятничать не стану! — зло прервал я речи мистера Холмса. 

Разозлился на него сильно. Да и на себя тоже — пока чаи у него дома пил, позабыл совсем, что он сыщик. И как забыть мог?.. Дженни, конечно, к нему с загадкой пришла, и явно там все было нечисто, но в моей душе никакого противления не было, что он что-то неправильное делает. Видел это так: он как благородный джентльмен просто помогал попавшей в беду девчонке. И Китти права была, о вознаграждении даже не заикнулся. 

Мистер Холмс помогал Дженни. А я помогал мистеру Холмсу. И никакого противоречия в этом не видел. 

А сейчас опять увидел ту пропасть, что нас на два разных мира разделила. Мистер Холмс — сыщик. А я бандит, которых мистер Холмс ловит и сажает в тюрьму. И не может между нами быть ничего общего. И уж точно работать на него, фискалить я не стану. И как только предложить-то такое мне посмел!

— Шинвелл, послушайте, — начал он опять, — я совсем не это имел в виду. Позвольте мне объяснить…

Но я его слушать не желал. О чем ему и сообщил. Грубее, чем следовало с джентльменом разговаривать, но слишком уж сильно я обижен был, чтоб о таких мелочах, как манеры, думать. 

Мистер Холмс совсем стушевался, явно не ожидал от меня такого резкого отпора. Опять замолчал. 

Мне тоже говорить с ним было не о чем. 

Так, в молчании, мы до Пэлл-Мэлл и доехали. Перед солидным домом с колоннами остановились. Я на доме табличку золоченую приметил: _Ди-о-ген_ , было написано. 

Мистер Холмс с возницей расплатился, приказал довезти меня, куда я скажу. И перед тем, как из кэба вылезти, со мной вновь заговорил:

— Простите, Шинвелл, если мое предложение вас оскорбило, — сказал, — у меня и в мыслях не было предлагать вам что-либо, что вы сочтете недостойным. Надеюсь, наше нынешнее дело вы не воспринимаете как порочащее вашу честь?.. Прошу вас, помогите сегодня мисс Симонс, как обещали, и разойдемся. 

Дождался, пока я кивнул, попрощался и из экипажа выскочил. А я дальше покатил, сильно ошарашенный произошедшим. Не ожидал, что мистер Холмс извиняться станет. Никогда передо мной господа ни за что не извинялись, не привык я такое слышать. 

За этими мыслями не сразу понял главного. А когда понял, на душе стало совсем безотрадно…

Ведь получалось-то, я больше его не увижу никогда. 

А мне, как никогда раньше, хотелось его увидеть вновь.

~

Не знаю, рассказывать вам о том, что дальше-то происходило? Видите ли, я как начала этой истории не понял, так и чем она кончилось, не узнал. Могу сказать только, что с Дженни ничего плохого не произошло больше. Мы с ней денек на тайной квартирке посидели — девочка оказалась хорошая, тихая, не капризная нисколько. Совсем мне эти сутки с ней не были в тягость. В середине следующего дня доктор объявился, сказал, что опасности для Дженни больше нет. Мистер Холмс загадку с картиной разрешил. Но только не все было так уж и радостно-то, плохие новости доктор тоже поведал: что художника того, чья папка была, нашли уж мертвым. Дженни расплакалась сильно, мы с доктором как могли ее утешали. Так, всхлипывающую, доктор ее и увез. 

Перед тем, как распрощаться, денег мне дал. Сказал, за труды. И еще сказал, что они от мистера Холмса. Я, конечно, подарок-то принял… даже поблагодарил как смог... 

На том оно все и закончилось.

 

~ 5 ~

Жизнь пошла своим чередом. Изо дня в день те же заботы, те же лица вокруг. Я по-прежнему боксировал то у Арти, то еще где-нибудь, и Берни меня по-прежнему тренировал. Да и с Чарли мы теми же делишками промышляли, никуда ж от этого не денешься. 

Все вроде как раньше. Только мистера Холмса я никак забыть не мог. 

Даже на Бейкер-стрит ездил, представляете!.. Без дела какого, просто так. Пройдусь по улице, постою напротив дома, на том месте, где в прошлый раз соглядатаи ошивались. На окна оттуда попырюсь в надежде, может, силуэт знакомый промелькнет (как стемнеет, ходил, чтоб внимания лишнего не привлекать). Иногда видел, что хотел, иногда нет.  
Один раз застал, когда мистер Холмс домой возвращался. Быстро несся, будто гнался за ним кто, хотя улица-то пуста была.

Еще в Риджент-парке однажды за ним последил — гулял там мистер Холмс. Хотя как гулял-то?.. Вот другие вокруг пруда круги не спеша нарезали, а он просто стоял на мостике, голову в плечи втянул, руки в карманы глубоко засунул, на воду невидящим взглядом долго смотрел. Очень он мне тогда грустным показался. Подумалось, что из-за доктора он так… Хотя почему именно это в голову пришло, один бог ведает. Про жизнь-то его ничего не знал, только гадать и мог.

Не знаю, чем бы те тайные гулянки окончились, подозреваю, ничем хорошим. Случай, можно сказать, уберег... В середине лета однажды у дверей своей комнатушки Шона Флинна увидел. Помните, рассказывал, что сестра у меня есть, Ула, так это ее младший сын. Шон ко мне прибыл с дурными вестями: Джон Флинн, папаша его, крышу на доме чинил да с крыши на землю и сверзнулся, спину сильно повредил. Доктор у них был, ничего хорошего не пообещал, по его словам выходило, что лежать Джону долго предстоит, иначе спина не заживет и он на ноги не встанет. И это в середине лета! На ферме самая работа, а семья без мужских рук осталась. Старший-то, Патрик, хоть и не птенчик давно, пятнадцать уж, считай, мужик, а все равно один со всем не справится, отца на ферме не заменит. Вот Ула и просила меня приехать им помочь. 

В такой беде не откликнуться на просьбу сестры у меня б духу не хватило. Отправил Берни записку, объяснил, что вынужден на время уехать. С Чарли тем же вечером встретился, сказал, как дела обстоят, предупредил, чтоб не терял, появляться буду. Из Вест-Дина путь до Лондона не такой уж и дальний. Да и памятуя, как в прошлый раз было, не смогу там у них без городских-то развлечений прожить — буду в Лондон наведываться.

На том и расстались. Следующим утром с первым поездом в Чичестер с Шоном уехали.

Джон Флинн действительно плох был, но крепился как мог — шутил, Улу да младших детишек подбадривал, что и месяца не пройдет, как он вновь на ноги встанет. Я, глядя на него, сильно в том сомневался, но желал, чтоб так и было. Джон-то, хоть ирландец и папист, мужик все ж неплохой. И с Улой они уж сколько душа в душу живут! Детишки у них растут хорошие: добрые да трудолюбивые. А что богатства большого не нажили, так ни Джон, ни Ула в том беды не видят. Рады и тому, что есть. 

С середины июля до октября помогал им чем мог. Как возможность выпадала, в Лондон мотался — развлечься. А еще и с Чарли свидеться — он время от времени работенку мне подкидывал, в беде не бросал. Так что денежки, пусть не как раньше, но в карман продолжали капать. 

В одну из таких вылазок на выходе с вокзала Виктория с доктором почти нос к носу столкнулся. Тот меня не узнал, конечно, торопился куда-то, саквояж свой докторский в руке тащил. Я на пальце у него кольцо заприметил. Тоненькое, золотое. Обручальное.  
Видать, с той мисс, Морстен, кажись, серьезно доктор закрутил. Женился, судя по колечку-то. Значит, и от мистера Холмса съехал. 

Мысль шальная мне в голову залетела — не доехать ли до Бейкер-стрит, посмотреть… Только что я там увижу-то? Силуэт в окошке в лучшем случае. Да и время на эти пустые наблюдения потрачу. Проводил доктора взглядом, рукой махнул и сел на омнибус до Уайтчепел-роуд. 

В середине октября решил, что пора из Вест-Дина обратно в Лондон валить. Джон на поправку шел, работы на ферме поменьше стало, Патрик уж и сам со всем справлялся. Да и устал я!.. И от мотаний туда-сюда, и от жизни той фермерской. Когда не своей жизнью живешь, оно изматывает почище любого тяжелого труда. В Вест-Дине-то даже воздух чужим казался. Вот, кажись, сельский же, чистый-свежий, не чета лондонскому, а задыхался в нем сильней, чем в «гороховом супе». Сказал Уле, что уезжаю, надобности-то во мне, как прежде, уж не было. Она всплакнула немного. Надеялась, что останусь. Хотела, чтоб я честным человеком наконец зажил. Только если оно так когда и станется, в сельской глуши не осяду, это точно. Ежели разбогатею, лучше паб в городе открою. Только и это вряд ли.

В общем, сказал, что возвращаюсь.

Да и с Чарли уже договорился. 

Встречались мы неделей ранее, Чарли о выгодном заказе, который вот-вот наклюнется, судачил. Крупный куш обещал. Сказал, и развлечемся, и озолотимся. Грех было такую возможность упускать. Особенно теперь, когда еле концы с концами сводил. 

Пообещался быть в деле. Договорились, что к среде, как из Чичестера вернусь, в «Капитане Кидде», что у верфей «Феникс», встретимся. Соберем ребят, обмозгуем и будем действовать. 

Но вышло совсем иначе.

С рассветом, как хотел, уехать я не смог. Прибыл в Лондон только уж к вечеру. В «Капитане Кидде» к тому времени Чарли и след простыл. Куда направился — никто не ведает. Хозяин той пивнушки Дэн Джонс сказал, что Чарли с еще тремя парнями, Майком Барреттом, Фрэнком Уильямсом да Джейми Китоном, дожидались меня, пили пиво и сговаривались о чем-то. На прощание Чарли даже всех присутствующих выпивкой угостил. Видать, и правда намечалось что-то стоящее, если Чарли так расщедрился. 

После рассказа Дэна я приуныл сильно. Опоздал, дубина, из-за пустяка — и вот теперь остался без барыша совсем. Допил кружку, понял, что Чарли я, похоже, сегодня уж не сыщу. А раз так, чего штаны просиживать да оставшиеся денежки на выпивку спускать, надо ближе к дому двигать. Утро вечера мудреней, завтра с Чарли встречусь, пойму, что было и что мне от его сегодняшнего дела перепасть сможет. Решил так, распрощался с Дэном Джонсом, вышел вон. Поплелся не спеша через старые доки да склады в сторону Кенон-стрит.

На углу табачных доков вдруг вижу, силуэт знакомый промелькнул. Я поначалу подумал, не обознался ли, но этого припадающего на правую ногу жердяя трудно с кем-то спутать. Прибавил ходу, свернул за ним, окликнул — действительно, Фрэнк Уильямс оказался. А раз он тут, значит, и Чарли где-то поблизости ошивался. Подумал, может, дело-то еще и выгорит.

Фрэнк в руке бутылку нес, еще две по карманам были распиханы. Мне он поначалу не слишком обрадовался, особенно после того, как я про Чарли стал расспрашивать. Но оттаял быстро. «Джейми все равно слинял, — сообщил он мне, — костюмчиком в качестве платы за труды ограничился, и был таков. Так что Чарли-то, может, тебе его долю скинет, если нам дальше поможешь. Мы с Майки в накладе все равно не будем, денежки наши заранее обговорены. А что до тебя, Порки, тут я за Чарли ручаться не стану… может, перепадет тебе что, может, нет. Но тебя к нему приведу, все равно Чарли тебя искал, так что авось не осерчает». 

То, что Джейми слинял, меня удивило. Он хоть и хлюпик, и в открытой драке от него польза невелика, но парень не трус. Чарли его использует, когда кого-то в заблуждение ввести надо — на Джейми-то никто как на серьезную угрозу не посмотрит, расслабится, а там, глядишь, и Майк с Фрэнком, да и сам Чарли в дело вступят. То, что Джейми дожидаться конца не стал и каким-то там непонятным «костюмчиком» ограничился, о многом говорило. Парнишка мокрые дела старался стороной обходить, а тут, похоже, именно мокрухой и попахивать стало. Ну я-то не так разборчив, как он, говорил уж, если приспичит, могу и шлепнуть. Хотя… тут тоже все непросто будет, если подумать хорошенько. Все ж я не убийца. Хоть и убивал не раз. Но все то до Паркхерста было. После Паркхерста я разборчивей стал: абы кого посылать к господу богу не могу больше. Причина нужна, да посерьезней, чтоб человека просто так взять и жизни лишить. 

Свернули в Соверен-мьюз за табачными доками — к заброшенным складам «Моррис и Киллиан». С тех пор, как хозяева четыре года назад разорились, пустыми складские помещения-то и стоят. Чарли это место давно облюбовал под свои нужды, частенько мы сюда наведывались, если какое серьезное дело от лишних глаз провернуть следовало. Район-то глухой — ни окрестные жители, ни тем более полиция сюда носу не кажут. Никто не обратит внимание, если на заброшенном складе огонек какой гореть будет. 

Чарли моему появлению обрадовался. Даже больше, чем я и предположить мог — на шею кинулся, за плечи обнял.

— Порки, дорогуша, как мне тебя, приятель, тут недоставало!

Набрался он уже изрядно, но, видать, сам по этому поводу считал иначе, раз Фрэнка еще за выпивкой послал. Взял у Фрэнка бутылку, пробку вывернул, отпил глоток.

— Обещанных бабок, Порки, дорогуша, не дам, — пробубнил Чарли мне в ухо, продолжая приобнимать за плечи, — сам пойми, основную работу мы без тебя сделали. Но кое-что из карманов нашего дорогого гостя тебе все равно перепадет, слово даю, пару фунтов или около того домой утащишь. — Потом хохотнул пьяно: — Зато развлечешься с нами. Уверен, Порки, тебе к нам и без дополнительной оплаты захочется присоединиться, когда увидишь, с какой птичкой мы сегодня забавляемся.

Почему-то после этих его слов я сразу понял, что происходит. Еще даже не рассмотрел внимательно тело, лежащее у ног Майки, а уж знал, кто этобыл. Но все равно ближе подошел, удостовериться, может, ошибаюсь. Нет, не было ошибки. Да иначе б Чарли так и не куражился. 

Мистер Холмс мало на себя прежнего сейчас походил. Если б я заранее не догадался, возможно, и не признал. По заднице, можно сказать, и понял, кто передо мной на полу голый валялся. Я его задницу, еще когда в раздевалке ею любовался, хорошо запомнил.

Чарли с ребятами били его сильно — лица мистера Холмса не видел, но его спина в крови да синяках была вся, живого места не сыскать. Левая рука вывернута неестественно, но может, и не сломана, просто сильно повреждена. Ноги раздвинуты, на внутренней стороне бедер, помимо синяков да крови, заметил еще сперму, с кровью смешанную. Чарли, конечно, попользовал его, как он любит. Да это и так предсказуемо было.

Оставлять мистера Холмса живым никто не собирался — это уже по отсутствию одежды вычислялось на раз: добротная одежка покойнику без надобности, а живой за нее у старьевщика хорошие деньги получит. Что-то продаст, а что-то, глядишь, и себе возьмет. Поэтому, видать, Джейми «костюмчиком» и ограничился — если по-умному толкнет, в накладе не останется. 

А еще и по тому, как именно мистера Холмса избивали, становилось ясно, что отпускать не планировали: в этих делах я хорошо разбираюсь, моему слову верить можно. Когда у тебя задача припугнуть, уму-разуму научить или выведать чего, бьешь иначе: осознанно, с расчетом. Чтоб боль была сильной, но ущерб при этом не оказался фатальным. Ребята же били бездумно, как придется — со злобы и пьяной удали — потому что никого не колыхало, оклемается их жертва или уже нет. 

Я у Чарли бутылку из рук взял, отпил чуток, горло смочить. А еще немного времени хотелось выиграть, чтоб подумать... Только думать-то не получалось совсем никак. Стоял столбом да на безжизненное тело бессмысленно пялился. 

— Видишь, Порки, дорогуша, птичка наша теперь тиха да послушна стала... — хохотнул Чарли и заехал мистеру Холмсу ногой по ребрам. Потом бутылку у меня забрал, большой глоток сделал да еще дважды со всей силы его пнул. Будто мешок, будто куклу гуттаперчевую. Под его ударами тело мистера Холмса немного набок развернулось, увидел его лицо. Нос вроде цел был, не сломан, и глаз не выбит, но скула и губа в кровь и мясо разбиты. Я, на лицо его глядя, подумал, что не жив он уже. Но тут мистер Холмс от удара застонал глухо. Чарли это еще в больший раж привело, продолжил его ногами обрабатывать. 

А я стоял над ним, слышал, как за спиной Майки с Фрэнком похихикивали да к бутылке прикладывались, смотрел, как Чарли продолжал пинать бесчувственное тело, и… ничего не предпринимал. Стоял просто и за действиями Чарли наблюдал. А еще кастет, который всегда в кармане с собой таскаю, в кулаке сжимал. Со всей силы, чтоб боль в пальцах почувствовать. Надеялся, что она меня хоть немного в сознание вернет. Да только куда там. Стоял, смотрел бездумно, слушал, как сердце громко и часто удары отсчитывает, да еще жар внизу живота ощущал. Чувствовал, как возбуждение мое с каждой секундой все больше растет. 

Чарли пинать мистера Холмса прекратил, выдохся. Опять ко мне подошел. Дал в руки бутылку, я не сопротивлялся, хлебнул пару больших глотков, но даже вкуса никакого не почувствовал.

А Чарли меня за шею вновь обхватил, в ухо зашептал:

— Вижу, Порки, дорогуша, чего ты хочешь, — и по моей напрягшейся ширинке брюк похлопал. — Давай я парней на время отпущу, чтоб не мешались, пока ты его сношать будешь?

Чарли Аллен мужик не глупый, даже когда пьян — понял на мой счет все правильно. Хотел этого сейчас больше всего на свете. Тело мое хотело. Жаждало каждой клеточкой, и эта непреодолимая жажда разум перешибала абсолютно. Ведь все то, о чем и мечтать не мог, сейчас так близко и доступно было. Хотел его, хотел мистера Холмса, всем своим естеством. И вот шутка-то, мог его сейчас получить. Что поменяется, если я попытаюсь свое возбуждение как-то унять? Для мистера-то Холмса уж точно ничего… да и он в таком состоянии, может, и не почувствует ничего вообще, а я хоть наваждение это с себя скину наконец. Даже если и почувствует, какая разница — все равно не жилец. К утру его тело либо тут оставят валяться, либо до доков дотащат, в воду спустят. Да и Чарли его уж поимел, что изменит, если и я тоже попользую… 

А потом почувствовал, что смотрит на меня мистер Холмс. Глаз у него почти заплыл, но все равно тот же, как раньше, пронзительный взгляд на себе ощутил. Уставился на него, взгляд не отвел, кастет в кармане продолжал сжимать.

Все он на мой счет понял. Так же, как раньше все всегда понимал. Видел я, как в его глазу страх промелькнул — прочитал по взгляду аль еще по каким деталям, что я сейчас делать собираюсь. Глянул на меня, а потом зажмурился, чтоб не видеть того, что будет.

Чарли опять ко мне приблизился, из руки у меня бутылку вынул. Ухмыльнулся грязно, обнажил зубы в своем акульем оскале, что-то хотел было сказать.

Да не сказал уже ничего. 

Потому что в этот момент, когда Чарли рот раскрыл, я руку с кастетом из кармана вытащил и со всей силы в лицо Чарли вмазал. Почувствовал, как его нос под моим кулаком легко хрустнул и смялся, словно картонка, кровь в лицо мне брызнула. Чарли на пол осел. Думаю, этим первым ударом я его все ж прикончил, но все равно продолжал, не останавливаясь, бить кастетом в лицо со всей мочи, до тех пор, пока от лица-то только месиво из костей и мозгов осталось. 

Потом встал с пола. К парням повернулся. 

Те, ошарашенные увиденным, не сразу поняли, что происходит. Первый в себя Фрэнки пришел. Выронил из дрожащих рук бутылку и к двери склада припустил, да только не с его косолапостью быстро бегать… Я наклонился, мертвые пальцы Чарли разжал, бутылку из них вынул и во Фрэнка метнул. Наудачу кинул, да и левой рукой, в правой кастет был. Однако получилось как надо, прямо в темечко бутылка угодила. Фрэнк как подкошенный упал, но, все еще надеясь спастись, к двери пополз. Только я на его счет больше не беспокоился, до двери все равно не доползет. Раньше прикончу. Сразу, как с Майком разберусь. Майк ни жив ни мертв глазами хлопал, пятился медленно от меня да бормотал растерянно: «Ты чего, Порки, а?.. Ты чего?..» Эта растерянность да удивление так на его роже и остались, после того как я ему шею свернул. Потом к ползущему и хныкающему Френку дошел, по темечку кастетом ему саданул, он и затих. 

Простоял над телом Фрэнка, наверное, с минуту, пытаясь успокоиться, дыхание выровнять. Огляделся по сторонам, и только теперь пришло осознание, что именно натворил. В том, что убить хотел, душой не покривлю. И сделал ровно то, что и собирался, ровно как распланировал перед тем, как на Чарли замахнулся. Никакой случайностью мои действия не оправдать. Мистер-то Холмс сразу понял, что я сделать надумал. Он всегда на мой счет все понимал… Стоял я сейчас, переляпанный кровью, над бездыханным телом Фрэнка, слева от меня Майки лежал, мертвым глазом в потолок удивленно пялясь, а чуть дальше валялось то, что когда-то звалось Чарли Алленом. Стоял вокруг бывших приятелей, а ныне мертвецов, по-прежнему кастет в руке сжимал и думал, что вот и все… закончились славные деньки Порки Джонсона. Жизнь пролетела, и не заметил как. Теперь скоро к господу богу, за Чарли вслед, предстоит путь-дорожка. Тройное убийство на моих руках — никакой судья раздумывать над приговором не станет, сразу скажет: виселица. Да и я отпираться в том, что сделал, не буду — о совершенном нисколько не жалел. Получили все что заслужили. Любому судье, любому бобби это скажу. 

Только в тюрьму все ж отчаянно не хотелось. Да как ее, тюрьмы-то, теперь избежишь!..

— Шинвелл, — позвал меня мистер Холмс. Голос его едва слышен был, словно шелест какой.

Попытался он подняться, но только и смог чуть-чуть от пола тело оторвать, на локоть опереться. Губу от боли закусил, обвел взглядом комнату, посмотрел на то, что я сотворил. 

— Шинвелл, — опять произнес мистер Холмс едва слышно. — Вытащите из кармана у Аллена мой бумажник и портсигар.

Я кастет на пол положил, подошел к Чарли, порылся в его карманах, достал все то, что мистер Холмс приказал. 

— Портсигар возьмите. Деньги из бумажника выньте. Разделите. Засуньте в карманы тех, остальных.

Сделал все, что сказал мистер Холмс. 

А он, готовый вот-вот сознание потерять, но как-то из последних сил держась, продолжал мне указания давать: говорил, что с пола следует убрать, что, наоборот, положить, как осколки от бутылки раскидать, где следы — свои и его — вытереть. Про кастет спросил, опознается ли, что мой. Заверил его, что это вещица Чарли, и хоть он мне ее годом ранее подарил, мало кто ее в моих руках видел. Тогда мистер Холмс попросил Майку в руку кастет вложить. 

Исполнял приказы мистера Холмса совсем бездумно, как марионетка какая — он за ниточки дергал, я делал, что велено. Не понимая, зачем и почему. Только после того как по его указке кастет Майку сунул, дошло, что мистер Холмс делает. Пытается от тюряги меня отмазать. Изменяет все вокруг так, чтоб бобби не поняли, будто кто-то, кроме Чарли да ребят, еще на складе был. 

Мистер Холмс еще раз всю картину взглядом окинул, поморщился. Не все ему, кажись, показалось гладко склеенным, но я видел, что силы его совсем уж оставили. Вряд ли что-то еще он смог бы поменять. Я подошел к нему, пиджак снял, на плечи ему набросил. Кусочки мозгов Чарли, попавших на лицо, со щеки да лба оттер. 

— Подняться сможете? — спросил. 

Сказал лишь для того, чтоб хоть что-то сказать. И без ответа видел, что мистер Холмс вот-вот чувств лишится, какое уж там чтоб встать и идти!.. И он мои догадки секундой спустя подтвердил: головой только и смог мотнуть, прежде чем вновь на пол упасть. Я пульс на шее потрогал — слава богу, пульс прощупывался. 

Надо было ноги скорей уносить. 

А еще следовало понять, что с мистером Холмсом делать. Вначале решил до Бейкер-стрит его довезти, но потом представил, как я с ним, таким, как сейчас, среди ночи в тот дом заявлюсь, все желание это делать враз отпало. Поеду туда — и точно от разговоров с бобби не отвертеться. Не ровен час, если мистер Холмс не оклемается, еще и обвинят, что я это с ним учинил. 

До моего ж дома отсюда совсем близко было, и док Шульц по соседству живет. Если не пьян, сможет чем надо помочь. И вопросов лишних не задаст.

На том и порешил. Укутал мистера Холмса в свой пиджак, поднял на руки, к груди прижал и понес. Не буду врать, что легкий он был, хоть и худой, а нисколько не легкий. Но моих сил вполне хватало, чтоб его так на руках нести, не отдыхая нигде по дороге. 

Четверти часа не прошло, как мы до места добрались. И, слава богу, не видел нас никто.

Я на кровать мистера Холмса уложил, включил газ и осмотрел, в каком он состоянии да и жив ли вообще. На вид точно живым не выглядел, и лицо и тело в черных синяках да кровоподтеках. Однако хоть едва-едва, но дышал. Я прохлаждаться дольше около него не стал, пошел в уборную, вымыл руки, лицо, попытался с одежды хоть немного кровь оттереть, чтоб не сильно видно было. Потом дока Шульца искать отправился. 

К бутылке док уже приложиться успел, но пока еще до состояния человека, ни бельмеса не соображающего, не дошел. Сразу понял, зачем к нему средь ночи явился, без разговоров полез чемоданчик свой собирать. Да и фунтовая бумажка в моей руке скорости да покладистости дока изрядно поспособствовала. Не хватило у меня духу все без остатка из кошелька мистера Холмса по карманам покойников распихать, себе тоже кой-чего взял. И сейчас такая предусмотрительность сильно мне сыграла на руку. 

Лишних вопросов док, как обычно, не задавал. Справедливости ради скажу, что далеко не первый раз с похожими просьбами его среди ночи будил, так что удивления особого при виде избитого человека в моей постели док не выказал. Тут же за дело взялся — попросил воды согреть, чтоб мистера Холмса для начала отмыть немного. Потом я помог ему ребра у мистера Холмса перетянуть, а еще шину на запястье левой руки наложить да пальцы перебинтовать. Как все закончил, сунул мне док в руки бутылочку с лауданумом и взял обещанный ему фунт. Сказал, пусть парень отлежится сутки-двое, а после можно его и за дверь выставить, да еще предупредил, чтоб в следующие разы я аккуратней был, а то он-де «латать-то покойников еще не научился пока». 

Док ушел, а я с мистером Холмсом сидеть остался. Какое-то время он тихо лежал, а ближе к рассвету беспокойным стал, стонал сильно, по кровати метался. Влил ему в рот лауданум, немного совсем, сколько смог. Через какое-то время снадобье, кажись, подействовало, поуспокоился немного. Потом даже заснул. 

Я около него на табурете еще посидел, понаблюдал. Сон, кажись, спокойный был, так что оставил я мистера Холмса спать и делами занялся. В уборную вернулся, воды в таз налил. Снял с себя все, кроме кальсон. Стал кровь с одежды оттирать, основательно, с мылом, чтоб никакого следа нигде заметно не было. Потом там же, в уборной, оставил все сушиться. Как со стиркой управился, обратно в комнату возвернулся, из корзины, которую мне Ула в дорогу собрала, вытащил кусок пирога, перекусил немного. Потом снова на табурет около мистера Холмса уселся. Делать-то особо было нечего. 

Хотелось, конечно, новости узнать: нашли Чарли и ребят иль еще нет. Но решил, что пока рано мне высовываться, только внимание ненужное к себе привлеку. Никто, кроме Дэна Джонсона, не знал, что я в городе. А он уверен, что Чарли вчера искать я не стал, домой из его пивной потопал. Завтра можно будет выползти, поинтересоваться, что да как, а пока лучше носа из дома не казать. 

К вечеру мистер Холмс в себя пришел. Я попытался его накормить, но от еды он отказался. Лауданум из склянки лишь попросил глотнуть. Потом просто лежал, молча в потолок уставившись, ни на что внимания не обращая. Я же сидел рядом и не знал, что мог ему сейчас сказать. А кое-что сказать-то очень хотелось.

Знал я такой взгляд. Не раз его видел. 

Мистер Холмс, человек гордый, как и все они, дже-е-ентльмены. А по таким гордецам-то унижение сильней бьет. Многих и совсем ломает. Но насколько я успел мистера Холмса узнать, внутренняя сила в нем тоже имелась. Поэтому надеялся, что пережитое его сломить не должно. Просто время нужно, чтоб случившееся нынче ночью мучить перестало. Это ж как с ранами да синяками. Потом и не вспомнишь, где что было-то. А даже если что останется, такой уж боли, как вначале, не причинит. 

— Шинвелл, — обратился ко мне мистер Холмс. Я вздрогнул от неожиданности. Не думал, что в таком-то настроении он со мной разговаривать захочет. Вид у него был по-прежнему отстраненный, и смотрел-то, как раньше, в потолок, а не на меня. 

— Как думаете, много людей, появись у них такая возможность, захотели бы меня убить?

Говорил мистер Холмс совсем тихо, едва его слышал. Со свистом воздух втягивал — больно ему было слова произносить. 

Удивился я такому вопросу, не знал, что ответить и какого ответа он от меня ожидал. Подумал-подумал, сказал как есть. Что, учитывая его занятие, людей, которые б его смерти желали, сыщется достаточно. Кажись, этого ответа он и ждал, потому что, собравшись с силами, еще один вопрос задал:

— А как думаете, многие из них, прежде чем убить, захотят совершить надо мной насилие?

Я мозгами пораскинул, ответил, что большинству-то и убийства уж достаточно будет —цели-то желанной добьются ведь. 

— Именно, — пробормотал мистер Холмс. А потом задумчиво добавил: — И это наводит на определенные размышления…

Потом мистер Холмс надолго замолчал. Все так же в потолок безучастно пялился, но теперь, после его вопросов, я понял, что болью свой он уж больше не упивался, мысли в другое русло направил, факты какие-то даже пытался вычислить. А раз так, значит, из-за того, что с ним Чарли сделал, теперь уж точно не сломается. 

День меня вымотал вконец. Вроде б ничем не занимался, дома сидел, но от того, что все время в четырех стенах провел, да и один, считай, устал больше, чем если б по Лондону колесил или на ферме этот день отпахал. Да и тюрьму сидение-то взаперти напомнило. 

К полуночи настроение у меня совсем упало. И в сон меня клонило так, что бороться с собой никаких сил уж не было. Но какой сон может быть, если ты на табурете сидишь и улечься в кровать у тебя нет никакой возможности? Как начинал дремать, так едва с табурета на пол не падал. А еще от этого неудобного сидения все косточки ломило нестерпимо. 

Встал, походил по комнате в надежде, что сон разгоню и что спина ныть перестанет. Только без толку — ни сонливость не поборол, ни ломота не исчезала.  
Завистливо глянул, как мистер Холмс на кровати спал — еще больше захотелось лечь и в нормальный сон погрузиться. Только вот не мог же я... 

Или мог? Мне вдруг подумалось, что кровать-то большая и никакой беды не будет, если я рядышком прилягу. Мистер Холмс — худенький совсем, места занимал мало, если я его осторожно к стенке подвину, он даже и не почувствует, что кто-то рядом есть. 

Мысль эта в голове засела так, что уже ни о каких других вариантах и помыслить не мог. Опустился на край кровати, прислушался, как мистер Холмс дышит: тяжело и со свистом, но ровно. И вроде действительно спал. Я его осторожно, чтоб не потревожить, поближе к стене отодвинул, потом ботинки скинул и рядом с мистером Холмсом на кровати вытянулся.

Только, вроде бы и рассчитав все, не учел главного — того, что я много тяжелей мистера Холмса буду. 

Пружины жалобно заскрипели, кровать под моим весом сильно прогнулась, и мистер Холмс, которого я к самой стенке подвинул, теперь почти на мне оказался. Я даже дыхание задержал, боясь, что ну точно он сейчас проснется. И чем я тогда оправдаюсь? Да, устал, спать хочу… Но только это ж не повод без спросу к джентльмену в койку лезть. Пусть даже джентльмен в моей собственной койке находился. 

Прислушался вновь, надеясь понять, разбудил мистера Холмса или нет. Дыханье его сбилось, заворочался и даже застонал слегка, пытаясь удобней позу найти, но, видать, окончательно-то не проснулся, раз никак на мое присутствие не отреагировал. Я выдохнул с облегчением и глаза закрыл, готовый вот-вот в сон погрузиться. 

Да не тут-то было. Переоценил себя… Видать, от усталости здраво соображать совсем перестал, иначе б и мысли не допустил рядом с мистером Холмсом улечься. Сразу бы понял, к чему это привести-то может. Клял свою к мистеру Холмсу страсть всеми бранными словами, да только тело мне уж подчиняться никак не хотело.

И бежать было поздно. Мистер Холмс у меня на плече лежал, захочу из постели вылезти, точно разбужу. Оставалось одно — какими-нибудь мыслями себя отвлечь, чтоб возбуждение снять. Да как отвлечься-то, если мистер Холмс в шею дышал, и от его горячего дыхания я последние остатки воли терял. Только и мог осознавать, как с каждой минутой все больше кровь к члену приливает, и если я сейчас же хотя б не подрочу, то меня просто разорвет от напряжения. 

Осторожно, стараясь не разбудить мистера Холмса, потянулся к завязкам кальсон. От того, что нервничал, руки дрожали, не сразу смог распутать узел. А когда распутал и уже готов был в руку свое хозяйство взять, почувствовал, что мистер Холмс вновь заворочался, позу свою у меня на плече поменял. А в следующее мгновение я едва не ахнул в полный голос, потому что его пальцы моего члена коснулись. Лежал ни жив ни мертв, пошевелиться страшился. Словно б если любое движение совершу, наваждение-то вмиг исчезнет. А пальцы мистера Холмса обхватили мой член, заскользили вниз-вверх. Ничего вроде особенного, иные молли-то, когда тебе так дрочат, поизобретательнее будут. Но тут из-за того, видать, что не кто-нибудь, а именно мистер Холмс это делал, все ощущения воспринимались и ярче и сильнее. Едва сдерживал себя, чтоб сразу же ему в руку не выплеснуться. Старался оттянуть этот момент, продлить блаженство. Да все равно долго так не смог, выстрелил струей мистеру Холмсу в руку. Выдохнул удовлетворенно. Перед глазами все плыло, и тело словно ватное стало вдруг. Мыслей в голове не было ни одной. Да и не хотел ни о чем думать! Слишком уж счастливым себя ощущал... 

Мистер Холмс пальцы о мои кальсоны обтер, улегся, как раньше, у меня на плече. Сказал: «А теперь, Шинвелл, давайте спать». И я моментально исполнил то, чего он от меня желал — погрузился в сон.

 

~ 6 ~

Утром все иначе выглядело. Проснулся свежим, отдохнувшим и с чувством такой благости и новизны внутри себя, какие до этого испытывал лишь раз за жизнь — в первое утро после Паркхерста. Первое утро свободы после восьми лет тюрьмы. Казалось, родился заново. Тело такой легкостью наполнилось, что взмахни я руками — ну точно полечу. Душа как пушинка была. 

Длилось, правда, только миг.

Но тогда-то, в отличие от нынешнего-то утра, спал я один. 

А сейчас лежал, чувствовал тяжесть головы мистера Холмса у себя на плече, слушал, как дышит, как сердечко его в груди стучит — и улыбался от уха до уха. И предположить не мог, что счастье-то — такое вот. Простое совсем, всего-то и нужно, чтоб дорогой тебе человек рядом в одной кровати с тобой был, в шею тебе жарко дышал. 

Лежал и наслаждался... Была б моя воля — оставил все, как есть сейчас, на веки вечные. 

Но где это видано-то, чтоб счастье да блаженство вечность длились!

Вот и мне не свезло.

Мистер Холмс во сне застонал, закашлялся и проснулся. Кажись, со сна и не сразу понял, где находится. На секунду замер, напрягся; слышал, что сердце его как бешеное заколотилось. Но длилось так недолго — видать, вспомнил, где он, с кем и что ночью было, расслабился. Голову у меня с плеча не убрал. 

Меня это неожиданной надеждой наполнило. А вдруг, думаю, и правда не закончится все меж нами одной этой ночью-то… Развернулся осторожно, не хотел мистера Холмса побеспокоить, однако лицо его хотелось лучше видеть. Потому и развернулся.

Мистер Холмс уж не спал, глаза открыл, на меня посмотрел. Правда, смотрел-то на меня только один его глаз — правый. С левой стороны лицо у него сильно опухло, и глаза почти и видно не было. Мистера-то Холмса и раньше красавцем назвать было сложно, а сейчас, весь в черных синяках да кровоподтеках, совсем жутко выглядел. Только меня все то не волновало нисколько. Во мне такая нежность в тот момент проснулась, хотелось чего-то… сам толком не мог разобрать, чего именно. Отблагодарить его, что ли… За ночь эту, за то, что сейчас рядом со мной был.

Наклонился к нему и поцеловал. 

Правда, поцелуем-то, наверное, то, что сделал, все ж назвать нельзя — губы у мистера Холмса тоже здорово разбиты были, коснулся его едва-едва, в то место, где губа не сильно повреждена была. 

На поцелуй мистер Холмс не ответил. Сильно от моих действий стушевался, однако не отстранился все ж. 

А я из-за этого совсем себя не в своей тарелке себя ощутил. Что делать, как себя вести?.. Главное, не мог я уразуметь, что мистер-то Холмс сейчас чувствует. Вроде не прогонял. Но и никак не дал понять, что мое общество ему приятно. Молчал. На меня смотрел. Раздумывал о чем-то. Видать, о том, что мне на все это ответить.

Грустно мне стало от этого его молчания не сказать как, понял, что явно неправильно с ним себя повел. Ну да ведь и не научен я с джентльменами-то в любовные игры играть, не знаю, что правильно, что нет... Подумал, раз такое дело, надо хотя б из кровати вылезти для начала, чтоб ни мистер Холмс, ни я сам неудобства лишнего не испытывали.

— Кажется, мне нужно объяснить то, что произошло ночью, Шинвелл, — сказал мистер Холмс, когда я на краешек кровати сел, ноги на пол спустил.

«Кажется, — подумал я, — мне совсем не хочется ничего об этом знать». Судя по его тону, не собирался он сообщать ничего, что я бы услышать от него желал. Опять ведь про фокусы, про факты с выводами начнет объяснять. А я помнил, чем объяснения-то эти оборачивались — все волшебное враз становилось обыденным. Этого-то я сейчас и боялся. Начнет мистер Холмс о ночи говорить, и перестану во всем случившемся дар небес видеть. 

Ну да не останавливать же его такими глупыми отговорками!.. Все равно скажет, что собирался. 

— Шинвелл, — начал он, — я видел, как сильно вы к ночи устали. И когда решились лечь рядом, с моей стороны оказалось бы верхом неблагодарности как-то дать вам понять, что я этого не хочу. Тем более я, вероятно, покривил бы душой, если б со всей прямотой такое сказал… Поэтому я не протестовал. Хотя понимал, чем все грозило обернуться. Надеялся, что усталость возьмет верх над вашими желаниями. Но этого не случилось. Разумеется, я мог продолжать притворятся спящим, пока вы занимались бы самоудовлетворением. Поначалу так и собирался сделать. Однако вы находились в столь нервическом состоянии, что, вероятно, не смогли бы сами достичь желаемой разрядки. Я посчитал, что если помогу, так будет более эффективно. И оказался прав. — После чего, помолчав какое-то время, тихо и уже не так уверенно добавил: — В противном случае, Шинвелл, боюсь, грозило произойти то, о чем сейчас вы бы сильно жалели. У меня не хватило бы сил дать вам отпор… И утро началось бы иначе. И за иными разговорами.

Я у себя в голове попытался представить то, о чем мистер Холмс сказал: что было б, притворись он и дальше спящим. Фантазия нарисовала не самую приятную картину. На складе-то едва сдержался, чтоб не поддаться искушению, и хоть там бог уберег, возможно, ночью-то и правда мог уж с собой не совладать. 

— К тому же не буду отрицать, Шинвелл, что произошедшее было… вполне неплохо. Даже, скорее, хорошо. 

Я, удивленный, на кровати развернулся, на мистера Холмса глянул. Уголок губы, тот, что не был сильно разбит, у него явно в улыбке растянулся. Но через мгновение дернулся вниз. Мистер Холмс вздохнул и сказал тихо и уже серьезно: — Только, Шинвелл, больше это между нами не повторится.

Мне так горько и от слов, и от тона его стало! Ну конечно, кто я и кто он, чтоб меж нами какие-то отношения получились! Пусть даже ночью и ему, и мне приятно было.

— Потому, — бросил я в сердцах, — что вам не ровня, да?

Мистер Холмс, кажись, был сильно удивлен моими словами. Даже, думаю, они его слегка обидели. 

— Нет, Шинвелл, — сказал он мягко. — Потому что есть другой.

— Это доктор, что ли?..

Взгляд у мистера Холмса стал ну точь-в-точь такой же, когда он на доктора смотрел, пока тот не видел. Взгляд, дающий ответ лучше любых слов. 

— Так доктор-то ведь женился…

Взгляд его потух так же, как и тогда… Только сейчас на изуродованном лице эта пустота в глазу выглядела во сто крат страшнее. Почувствовал себя совсем паршиво. Не подумал, дубина, что слова мои такую боль ему причинят. Даже прощения за свою несдержанность уж собирался просить, когда мистер Холмс едва слышно пробормотал:

— Все так… Только сердцу-то не прикажешь. — Потом на меня с грустью глянул: — Вам ли не понимать, Шинвелл. 

Оба мы замолкли. Мистер Холмс в свои мысли ушел, я — в свои. Тяжелым это молчание было… и нескончаемо долгим. Думал-думал, как его прервать, так и не сообразил ничего лучше, кроме как подняться да из комнаты свалить. 

Сходил в уборную, облегчился там. Умылся. Надел высохшие штаны и рубашку. Потом вернулся обратно, чайник поставил кипятиться. От пирога Улы еще оставался кусок, было чем позавтракать. 

Попытался уговорить мистера Холмса со мной поесть, но он опять отказался. Опять лауданум попросил. Не понравилось мне это. Хоть раны-то и сильную боль ему причиняли, но от того, что много опия пьешь, здоровья ни на йоту не прибудет. Зато пристраститься можно на раз, да так, что без этой дряни жизнь не мила станет. Хотел уже все это мистеру Холмсу высказать, да глянул на него еще раз, и слова в горле застряли. Плохо он выглядел. А чувствовал себя, кажись, еще хуже. Было от чего лауданум-то глотать.

Потом мистер Холмс попросился в уборную. Отвел его, хотя лучше-то сказать, отнес — ноги совсем его не держали. А прогулка в другую комнату и обратно последние силы у мистера Холмса отняла. Как вернулись, положил его обратно в кровать. Мистер Холмс глаза от боли зажмурил, дыхание старался выровнять, да все равно дышал сбивчиво, хрипло да со свистом.

По-хорошему, домой ему надо было. И доктора толкового — хирурга аль еще кого. И уход, к какому джентльмены привычны. Я же ничего из всего того дать ему не мог. 

Уже собрался это мистеру Холмсу сказать, как он и сам разговор начал. 

— Шинвелл, — попросил он меня, — могли бы вы оказать еще одну услугу? Отвезите меня домой.

У меня сразу камень с души свалился. Пообещался все сделать, как он хочет.

Только на деле не так все оказалось легко исполнить.

Кэб, положим, найду, не в подземке ж или на омнибусе с мистером Холмсом ехать?.. Но придется опять из денег мистера Холмса отсчитать порядком, чтоб вознице заплатить. Соверен точно не дам, полфунта и так за глаза будет. Потом еще одежку б какую мистеру Холмсу раздобыть… Костюм у меня для него имелся. Мой праздничный, Улой давным-давно подаренный. Надеван раз был — на крестины Эслин, дочурки Улы. Больше случая-то наряжаться не представилось. Так что одеть мистера Холмса будет во что. А с ботинками придется докумекать что-нибудь, другой-то обувкой, кроме той, что на мне, богат не был. Значит, к старьевщику еще завернуть следует, купить что-то, что не стыдно мистеру Холмсу предложить надеть. Денег на это было жаль не сказать как — сами судите, мистеру-то Холмсу в них только пару шагов сделать, а расходы значительные. Да и боты эти потом ни на что уж не сгодятся — ни ему, ни мне... Поначалу даже решил из лавки их просто стырить, в этом деле я мастак, каких поискать. Но потом подумал, не ровен час, мистер Холмс прознает, как боты добыты (а он же прознает, вот ей-ей), я тогда со стыда сгорю. Рассудил так: деньги все равно его, не мои, и ботинки ему же – поэтому и переживать из-за чужого добра смысла нет.

Вытащил из шкафа праздничный костюм, помог мистеру Холмсу в него облачиться.  
Тощий он, конечно, был для моей одежки-то. Выглядел ужасно нелепо. Ну да ничего не поделаешь — другой одежи, поближе к его размеру, не имел. Да и покупать ее сейчас смысла не было. Затянул штаны ремнем, чтоб не спадали, а в остальном пришлось мистеру Холмсу довольствоваться тем, что есть. Но сказать по правде, он и не протестовал нисколько. Поблагодарил даже, как я его одевать закончил.  
Уложил его вновь на кровать, а сам пошел до лавки старьевщика да кэб ловить. 

Ботинки в лавке сыскал быстро, и хорошие ботинки, и купил выгодно. Старьевщик-то в добром расположении духа пребывал, жмотиться не стал, скинул цену: сторговался на десять пенсов и очень был этому рад. 

А с кэбом пришлось мне изрядно мне повозиться. Вроде б один и согласился со мной ехать, но как узнал, что в Виллиам-мьюз следовать надо, сразу заартачился. Уперся рогом. «Не поеду туда, — говорит, — гиблое место». И все тут. Скрепя сердце вытащил из кармана фунтовую бумажку, обещал, что, если исполнит все, как велено, его деньги будут. Он и на деньги поначалу с сомнением глянул, будто хотел ему фальшивку всучить. А и правда, тут, в Уайтчепеле-то, подобные деньжищи просто так, за прогулку в кэбе, никто не выложит!.. Объяснил вознице, что кэб не для себя ищу, для джентльмена, которому домой, в Мерилебон, возвернуться надобно и деньги тоже не мои, а его, поэтому и столько. Сказал, что, будь моя воля да мои деньжата, и пары б шиллингов за такую работенку не отдал. Это его проняло. Сразу на все условия согласился. Поехали с ним через Понлер-стрит, потом по Виллиам… кэбмен всю дорогу чертыхался, но все ж ехал как надо. 

Около дома велел ему ждать, пока я пассажира не приведу. Поднялся к себе, помог мистеру Холмсу ботинки надеть. Потом осторожно и не спеша мы с ним вниз спустились. 

Видать, даже в нелепой одежке и с разбитым лицом джентльменская порода в мистере Холмсе видна была. Возница, едва нас на пороге заприметил, так сразу со своего места спрыгнул, помог мне мистера Холмса в кэб усадить. Потом я и рядом в кэб тоже уселся. Возница на козлы вскочил, и мы на Бейкер-стрит покатили. 

Хоть и в кэбе ехали, в комфорте, считай, а для мистера Холмса вся дорога сплошной мукой оказалась. Каждый раз, как поворот какой проезжали или на камешке колесо подскакивало, едва держался, чтоб не застонать от боли. Я приобнял его за плечи, чтоб удобней ему сидеть было, да все равно без толку. Однако попросить кэбмена поспешить не решился — на место, может, тогда и скорей прибудем, но вдруг от быстрой езды мистеру Холмсу еще хуже станет?

Как к 221-му дому подъехали, отдал вознице деньги, попросил, пока я мистера Холмса из кэба вытаскивать буду, в дверь позвонить, чтоб открыли нам. Он на радостях от обломившегося ему куша все расторопно, с готовностью исполнил. 

И минуты не прошло, как хозяйка открыла дверь, увидела мистера Холмса, побелела враз, лицом под цвет своего передника стала. Я уж думал, сейчас в обморок грохнется. Любая иная, наверное, и свалилась бы. Но эта женщиной крепкой оказалась. Хотя губы у нее дрожали и слезы из глаз вот-вот норовили политься — и полились бы, если б мистер Холмс с ней не заговорил.

— Нет ни малейшего повода для истерик, миссис Хадсон. Я жив, как видите. Все не так страшно, как кажется. Со мной все в порядке, уверяю вас... Шинвелл проводит меня наверх, не беспокойтесь ни о нем, ни обо мне — мы справимся без вашей помощи.

Мистер Холмс вроде б и старался держаться властно, но голос для этого у него сейчас был сильно слабей, чем надобно. Как по мне, так выходило неубедительно. Однако хозяйка почему-то готова была верить его словам беспрекословно. Я вздохнул да головой сокрушенно покачал. «Ведь угробит же он себя! — подумал. — И на ногах не держится, и вообще едва дышит». И решился встрять со своим мнением.

— Мэм, — сказал я хозяйке, — ему б доктора надо. И поскорей бы.

Она на мистера Холмса выразительно глянула — почти как матери на непослушных детей смотрят, вот ей-ей. После такого взгляда мистеру Холмсу уж ничего не осталось, кроме как мои слова подтвердить.

Хозяйка засобиралась, передник развязала, шаль на плечи набросила, за шляпкой к полке потянулась. Тут мистер Холмс ее окликнул:

— Надеюсь, вы не думаете поехать в Паддингтон, миссис Хадсон?

Жестко сказал, даже немного зло. 

Хозяйка обернулась в растерянности. По всему было видно, что мистер Холмс в яблочко попал, именно туда она и думала направиться.

— Оставьте Уотсона наслаждаться семейной жизнью. Справимся без него. До Харли-стрит путь ближе, да и доктор Окшот как хирург много лучше Уотсона. Поезжайте к нему, миссис Хадсон. Уверен, он не откажет меня лечить. 

Хозяйка, уже одетая, на мгновение в дверях задержалась, на меня недоверчивый взгляд бросила, но мистер Холмс ее успокоил:

— Насчет Шинвелла волноваться не стоит. Я с ним точно буду в безопасности, и уверяю вас, дом от его присутствия тоже не пострадает. 

Когда хозяйка за собой дверь закрыла, мы с мистером Холмсом стали потихоньку по лестнице подниматься. Он на мое плечо тяжело опирался, а я его за талию поддерживал. Видя, как больно ему вверх шажочки-то делать, хотел было предложить донести его, да застеснялся. Подумает ведь, точно говорю, что, если я его как барышню на руки возьму да вверх понесу, от того его гордость как-нибудь умалиться может, и все равно ж откажется. Так ничего и не сказал.

Дошли так до его спальни. Там помог ему на кровать сесть, ботинки с него снял. Взбил подушки, чтоб повыше было, и уложил мистера Холмса поудобнее. Он отдыхал, отдышаться старался, а я стоял, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, не зная, что дальше делать. Уходить, видимо, надо было…

— Шинвелл, присядьте, пожалуйста, — попросил мистер Холмс. — Останьтесь со мной до прихода доктора. 

Я комнатку взглядом обвел — крошечная совсем. И обстановка простая, только самое необходимое. Стула не увидел, если и было куда садиться, то только к мистеру Холмсу на кровать. Потоптался немного, решая, правильно ль так будет поступить, но в конце концов на кровать в ногах у мистера Холмса присел.

— Я ведь так и не поблагодарил за то, что вы для меня сделали, Шинвелл…

Смутился, услышав от него такое. И не думал, что он об этом речь заведет, не знал, ни как на его слова реагировать, ни что в ответ говорить. Пробормотал только, что, мол, не за что благодарить-то. Сделал что следовало, и только. 

Про то, что сам он для меня на складе сотворил, заикаться не стал. Подумалось, что не хотел бы он про то сейчас слушать.

— Но я о другом хотел поговорить, Шинвелл. Только вначале пообещайте, что выслушаете меня, хорошо? 

Ничего сложного в том не нашел, плечами пожал, мол, ладно, сделаю, как просите. 

— В прошлый раз в кэбе у нас разговор не заладился. Я с неверных слов начал, а вы слушать меня отказались. Помните, сейчас вы пообещали меня не прерывать. 

Понял, о чем он собрался говорить. Приуныл. Хотел уж было повторить все то же, что и раньше, но, памятуя, что слово дал, решил подождать до тех пор, пока мистер Холмс говорить закончит. 

— Не прошу вас заниматься доносительством, Шинвелл. То, что я хочу вам предложить, возможно, по-своему так же уникально, как и моя собственная профессия. Я хотел бы вас нанять как… консультанта для консультирующего детектива. Я буду платить за _возможность_ обратиться к вам за помощью — платить буду немного, но постоянно. За эти деньги я хочу получить уверенность, что в случае необходимости смогу рассчитывать на ваше содействие в каком-либо деле или же в получении какой-либо необходимой мне информации. Однако, Шинвелл, в этом договоре есть нюанс — вы вольны как помочь мне, так и отказать. Каждый раз решать вам. Посчитаете, что дело, с которым я к вам приду, каким-либо образом противоречит вашим принципам, — помогать мне не будете. Как я сказал, решение остается всегда за вами. Если решите мне помочь — гонорар будет оплачен отдельно, в зависимости от сложности дела. Договор этот включает и еще один пункт: вы, Шинвелл, тоже получаете _возможность_ обращаться ко мне за помощью в случае, если у вас назреет такая потребность. Как и вы, я вправе как откликнуться на вашу просьбу, так и отказать в ней, если посчитаю ее, скажем, недостойной или по каким-либо причинам неисполнимой. И главное, Шинвелл, я совсем не прошу вас давать ответ тотчас же. Подумайте над моим предложением. В любом случае повод встретиться у нас еще будет. Я же должен вернуть вам вашу одежду. 

От последних его слов мне на душе как-то теплее стало. Не думал, что про костюм-то он помнит, вернуть соберется. Как правило, джентльмены-то такими мелочами голову себе не забивают. Принимают как должное. 

Что же до предложения мистер Холмса… Под конец его речи уж не был уверен, что хочу отказом ответить. Обмозговал все еще раз — не увидел ничего, что в его словах могло б меня как-то задеть. Да и отказать, ежели что не понравится, всегда смогу. Сказал же мистер Холмс: волен поступать, как совесть моя повелит. 

К тому ж и деньги сейчас были совсем не лишними. Неизвестно еще, кто территорию Чарли к рукам прибрать надумает. Может, нарисуется какой-нибудь новый Джек Тернер, и останусь я не у дел тогда. А мистер Холмс постоянное жалование обещает. И не за дела даже. Всего лишь за _возможность_ моего участия в кой-каких делах. 

А еще при таком раскладе рядом с мистером Холмсом всегда буду. Он хоть утром-то и заявил, что меж нами никаких отношений не получится, да только тут наперед-то не загадаешь. Хоть мистер Холмс и горазд фокусы, объясняющие, из каких фактов что последовало, проделывать, но про будущее даже он ничего вычислить не может. Глядишь, и доктора своего со временем позабудет. Может, и меж нами что тогда изменится.

На том и решил.

— Только у меня одно условие имеется, — сказал я. 

— Какое же, Шинвелл?

— Дайте за тот бой отыграться. Как будете в силах, конечно же. 

Мистер Холмс помолчал немного, потом головой помотал:

— Шинвелл, все закончится точно так же, как и тогда.

— Это мы еще посмотрим. Вы, главное, пообещайте, что со мной поборетесь. А будущее покажет, кто победителем-то будет.

 

~ 

 

Мистер Холмс, когда выздоровел, обещание свое исполнил. Бой меж нами был там же, в «Саутворк-кингс-корт». И закончился он, как мистер Холмс и предрекал — я опять в нокауте на полу валялся. Только перед этим все ж помотал мистера Холмса целых два раунда, так что победа ему в этот раз не так-то легко досталась.

Как вы поняли, предложение мистера Холмса я принял. Да и чего б не принять-то!.. Он, как-никак, _дже-е-ентльмен_ — за все время, что на него работаю, ни разу повода не дал, чтоб мне в чем-то отказать ему захотелось. Уверен, что и не даст никогда.

Ну а до всего остального… 

Тут мистер Холмс тоже был прав, когда говорил, что сердцу-то не прикажешь. Так оно и есть. 

Ни его сердцу не прикажешь. Ни моему. 

 

 

Примечания:  
1\. Дэн Лино (1860–1904) – в те времена известный актер-комик жанра мюзик-холл. Театр «Олд Мо» один из мюзик-холлов, где Лино давал свои представления.  
2\. молли – проститутка (жаргонизм). Относилось к представителям как женского, так и мужского пола  
3\. Паркхерст – каторжная тюрьма на острове Уайт.  
4\. птенчик – ребенок (жаргонизм)  
5\. Джем Мейс (1831–1910), Том Сойерс (1826–1865) – знаменитые боксеры викторианской эпохи.  
6\. «У Алисона» – одна из самых известных в то время боксерских арен, на которой проводились профессиональные матчи.


End file.
